Severus Snape, Computer Hacker
by Davenrood
Summary: 7th years Hermione and Harry sneak computers into the school and invent the HogwartsNet. When Snape finds out, he decides to have some fun...
1. The HogwartsNet

TITLE: Severus Snape, Computer Hacker  
  
AUTHOR: Davenrood, the magnifique!  
  
RATING: PG-13 at most  
  
GENRE: Romantic Comedy  
  
WARNINGS: SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! SLASH SLASH SLASH! Oh...and SLASH, too.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK "she's done it again" Rowling owns all the characters, but she doesn't own their screen name! ha!!!  
  
********  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter One: The HogwartsNet  
  
"I don't know if this was such a good idea, Harry. What if resizing messes up the circuits?"  
Hermione was staring at the miniature computer monitor and pc that was sitting in the palm of her hand. Ron, who was sitting next to her, turned his attention from the scenery outside the train to the discussion.  
"Well, you should have bought a laptop. Mine fits nice and snug in the bottom of my trunk."  
Harry grinned at Hermione's look of chagrin. Ron, however, was staring at the computer with wonder.  
"Tell me what it does again!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"It stores information electronically, and you can type on this keyboard-" she held up the miniature "-and the information then appears on the screen...like on a television. You do remember televisions?"  
Harry knew by the look on Ron's face that Hermione's explanation was lost after 'electronically.'  
"Well, tell me about using it to communicate. Just once more."  
Harry sighed. "I'll take this one. Computers can be connected like muggle telephones...or - erm - floo networks, right?"  
"Er - yeah. I suppose that makes sense."  
"It's called the internet. It's like talking to someone through the fire, except you see the words they type instead of their face. The best part is there's practically no risk of dark wizard interference, or any magical interference for that matter."  
Ron squinched his face as he tried desperately to sort out the information Harry had given him. Hermione patted Ron on the arm.  
"Don't try to understand, Ron. Just accept that it works, and think of it as a new way to communicate without getting caught."  
This, and a peck on the cheek, seemed to cheer Ron up, and he tried to forget about it on the remainder of the trip.  
  
The three friends were terribly antsy as they entered the Great Hall that evening. Hermione and Harry were planning on stuffing their faces and ducking out early to set up their computers without interruption. Ron, however, was not keen on missing out on any eating.  
Finally the new first years entered the hall amongst murmurs from the older students.  
"I still can't believe that was us six years ago," Hermione said to Ron. "Everything was so different then."  
After the sorting, Dumbledore addressed the students and staff briefly, ending with "tuck in." Harry and Hermione, the latter straightening her Head Girl badge, ran out the doors after stuffing their faces, but only after promising Ron that they'd show him how to use Harry's laptop when he joined them.  
  
"We still have to set up the power boxes," Hermione huffed as they ran up the corridor to the Fat Lady's painting. "Assuming they work, that is."  
"They'll work, you worry wart. You're just lucky that I'm somewhat of a technical nerd."  
"Cow brain," Hermione said.  
"Excuse me?" Harry glared at the bushy-hair witch.  
"No, stupid. It's the password?"  
"Right," Harry said, grinning with slight embarrassment. They climbed through the portrait hole, ran through the common room and up to their respective dormitories. Moments later they rejoined at a table in the common room, Hermione with her computer (which she promptly enlarged), and Harry with his laptop and two plastic boxes. Harry plugged his power cord into one box and Hermione's into the other.  
"Now what?" Hermione was grinning with excitement.  
"We use the 'unsnuffable-flame' charm to generate power, and Finite Incantum when we want to let it cool down. Are you ready to see if it works?"  
Hermione nodded. Both pointed their wands at their respective boxes and said, "Perpetuus Ignis!"  
"Did it work," Hermione asked quickly.  
"We have to hit the power buttons to see." Harry pushed the button on his laptop and the contraption hummed with life. "Yes! They work. You can say it now, I'm a genius."  
Hermione smiled grudgingly. "You're a genius."  
"Thank you, thank you."  
At that moment the portrait opened and the two remaining Weasley's at Hogwarts climbed through. Ginny walked up to Harry and sat down.  
"So it works, does it?"  
Hermione nodded. "I can't wait to use it. You can use it, too, Ginny. I'll leave it on my trunk in the dormitory."  
"Waitaminute," Ron said with a frown. "She knows how to use it?"  
"I learnt when I stayed with Hermione last summer. It's easy as pie if you don't think about it as a muggle thing." Ginny smiled at Harry and Hermione as Ron's frown deepened.  
Harry said, "It's alright, Ron. I'll show you how to use it right now. But let's take it up to the dorm so everyone doesn't try to crowd us. And that way we can test the HogwartsNet."  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
"It's a connection that Hermione and I made up. It's based on wireless internet used by muggles. But it only works for computers at Hogwarts, so we don't have outside interference."  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't understand in the least, but I don't really care."  
"I don't understand, either," Ron said. "And that ticks me off like you will never know."  
The boys headed upstairs and Ginny turned to Hermione.  
"Oh...I know alright."  
  
*****  
  
4eyes: I'm so glad this works  
  
fuzzbrain: me too!  
  
4eyes: Ron just fell over...I think he is overwhelmed  
  
fuzzbrain: hahaha  
  
fuzzbrain: ginny is fine. she wants to say hello  
  
fuzzbrain: hi Harry  
  
4eyes: ok  
  
4eyes: hi Ginny. is it just you two?  
  
fuzzbrain: Parvati Patil is here...wait...  
  
fuzzbrain: she just ran to get Lavender.  
  
4eyes: great. now the whole school will know.  
  
fuzzbrain: well I don't think there are any rules against this anyway  
  
fuzzbrain: hermione again! there aren't any rules. most likely because this was never considered as a possibility before  
  
4eyes: right. well I told Ron he could try...so here he is  
  
4eyes: hithisisron  
  
fuzzbrain: you have to use the space key, dingbat.  
  
4eyes: hi this is ron  
  
fuzzbrain: better.  
  
4eyes: this is surreal  
  
4eyes: i don't know what to say. here's harry again  
  
fuzzbrain: hey harry...gossip time!  
  
4eyes: oh no...  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Harry was sitting on his bed with the computer in his lap. Ron was lounging on the bed next to him, lovingly polishing his Cleensweep.  
"Are you still talking to fuzzbrain on that bloody thing?"  
Harry smiled and laughed. "Yeah. It's fun."  
[4eyes: I'm not telling you that]  
[fuzzbrain: come on, harry. I won't tell a soul]  
"What is she saying?" Ron put down the polishing rag and started examining the bristles.  
"Nothing."  
"Anything about me?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows.  
[fuzzbrain: come on...I told you I had a crush on prof. lupin]  
"Nope...definitely not about you."  
[4eyes: you don't what to know what teacher I have a crush on]  
[fuzzbrain: as long as it isn't flitwick, i don't care]  
[4eyes: oh you'll care alright]  
[fuzzbrain: please...i'll stay quiet. i've stayed quiet about the gay thing]  
[4eyes: alright...I'll tell you]  
"Persistent ninny," he muttered under his breath. He started to type a reply when he heard a gasp from behind his right shoulder.  
"Oh my-"  
Harry turned to see Ron with his mouth open. He hadn't even heard the red-head leave his bed.  
"Harry...what does she mean by 'the gay thing?'"  
"Erm..."  
"What does she mean, Harry?"  
[fuzzbrain: well tell me already!]  
[4eyes: hold on]  
"There's something I haven't told you..." Harry pushed the computer off his lap and turned to Ron. "I'm gay."  
He'd said it. It was easier than he thought it would be.  
"You're kidding," Ron said.  
"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but...well, I figured you'd freak."  
"But you're dating Ginny!"  
"As a cover up."  
Ron was silent for a moment, but then looked enraged. "You're jerking around my little sister? How dare you? She likes you and you're just using-"  
"Ron! Ron...she knows!"  
"She...she knows?"  
[fuzzbrain: harry, are you okay?]  
"Yes. She's known for a while...she was the first one I told actually." Harry pulled the computer onto his lap.  
[4eyes: I need you up here]  
"This is...insane."  
[4eyes: NOW]  
Ron sat down next to Harry. After a moment he shook his head.  
"I don't mean to be rude, because you're my mate and all."  
"It's alright, Ron. I'm used to this."  
Ron sighed. "It's just weird. I thought one thing, and now it's another."  
At that moment Hermione dashed through the door. She stopped in front of Harry's bed, panting.  
"What...the...matter?"  
Harry patted the space between him and Ron and she sat down.  
"Ron saw what you wrote."  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Ron, I don't mean it! I don't have a crush on Lupin."  
Ron gave her a strange look. "Wait...you have a crush on Lupin?"  
Hermione grew pink. "Yeah, but of course I don't really like anyone but you. You know that-"  
"Not that, Hermione," Harry said with a chuckle. "He saw the part about 'the gay thing.'"  
Hermione turned even pinker on discovering her mistake. Heaving a great sigh, she turned back to Ron.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you?" Hermione sounded very apologetic.  
"It's okay," Ron said. "You were keeping a secret for Harry. You were just being a good friend. Besides, it's Harry that should have told me."  
It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I'm really sorry. You're right. I should have told you."  
"Well, who else knows?"  
"Let's see....Ginny was the first I told, a couple years ago. I was feeling so confused and you and Hermione were out on a date. She told me to talk to your mum. So she knows, too, and she helped me a lot. Then I told Hermione a couple months later, but that was because she thought something was up. That's when Ginny said she'd pretend to be my girlfriend...to help me out. That's it. I'm really sorry I didn't let you know, but I thought you'd be grossed out."  
Ron gave a small smile. "I'll forgive you, but you should have known me better than that. I'm your friend, and I'll be that until I die. Unless you turn evil, that is."  
Harry grinned back at his friend. Hermione looked between them, decided she wasn't needed and stood up.  
"So, Hermione, you like Lupin, eh?"  
"Oh shut it."  
She made for the door and Ron called after her, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"  
  
*****  
  
fuzzbrain: that was really pointless, harry  
  
4eyes: what?  
  
fuzzbrain: you called me up there...i didn't do anything, and now ron knows about my crush on lupin.  
  
4eyes: sorry...I thought he was super angry  
  
4eyes: forgive me?  
  
fuzzbrain: ......sure. :)  
  
fuzzbrain: but now you'd better tell me which teacher you like! :(  
  
4eyes: promise not to scream?  
  
fuzzbrain: if i do, i'll wake up the whole dorm.  
  
4eyes: I can't believe I'm typing this...it's Snape  
  
4eyes: Hermione? Are you still there?  
  
4eyes: helloooo!  
  
fuzzbrain: sorry. had a choking fit  
  
4eyes: see? I knew you couldn't handle it  
  
fuzzbrain: why snape? i could see you sharing my crush on prof. lupin...but snape?  
  
4eyes: Lupin is...cute I suppose, but I know him too well. He did take me in after I had no one else. He's like a dad...or older brother at least. Now Snape is sexy.  
  
fuzzbrain: ewww! he's greasy!  
  
4eyes: is not. His hair's just shiny. and he has finesse...style  
  
fuzzbrain: i'll never understand you gay men.  
  
********  
  
More goodness to come! Intrigue! Deception! Chocolate Cream Pie! Push the go button if you want the next chapter written more quickly ^.~ 


	2. Debacle!

Wow! I am so flattered!!! I almost fell out of my chair when I opened my e-mail box and found 33 reviews. So thank you VERY VERY much to:  
  
Smudged, Heather, pickle, bluebird161221, Malfoy Angel, Shambling Silk, dragonbrat, Ivy, ..., Sami Snape, Saturnine, SlytherinAtHeart, Sylvester, Rose, Nexus, TmL geMiNi, Angel Shinigami, Rhysel Ash, Fallen Dragon, Velaria, kiwileesa, Rarity88, jadedfire, koneko-hime, Sorena, KittenBabyGirl, liz, She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed, Dreamdancer, Lady Lightning, d12agonflyr13, Sakurazukamori, and catsncritters! ^.~  
  
Now for a couple *answers to some questions* and *comments on some statements*:  
  
SlytherineAtHeart - Always Remus...I love him so much, I put him in everything if I can help it. And I now throw in Ginny when I can because I like her a lot more now (since the last two books).  
  
d12agonflyr13 - Actually, a friend pointed that out to me when I had the idea a bit ago, which made me put it (the idea) on the backburner for a long time. After a bit I was like 'Harry's not really gay...and I'm making him gay, so screw it! computers!' and decided to cause a little mischief. But I want to thank you for pointing it out, and for doing it so nicely. A lot of people would be snide about it. Cheers!  
  
Sakurazukamori - I have not read that one. If you have the time, e-mail me the name or the author or the link...or or or...or....or.  
  
AND NOW!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER TWO!!!  
  
********  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Two: Debacle!  
  
The first few weeks of class went by so quickly that Harry felt all in a whirl. He found that his classes were much easier now that his life was less stressful. His grades were even beginning to rival those of the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named Hamish McDunn. At night, he and Ron would chat with Hermione and occasionally Ginny. For once everything seemed perfect.  
One cool September night, Harry was sitting on his bed, waiting for fuzzbrain to get online when the very person he was waiting for dashed through the door with a winded Ron trailing behind her.  
"Harry! Oh, Harry, we're in so much trouble!"  
She sat down on the bed, nervously flattening her puffy hair. Ron threw his robe off and took up pacing.  
"What is it," Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Snape! He has my computer!"  
"What?!"  
"I'm going to be friendless when he's done with you two," Ron muttered as he paced to the left.  
"Shut it, Ron," snapped Hermione. "He found out about my computer and confiscated it, but he doesn't know about yours. I don't think he even knows what it does."  
"Girlfriend-less for a year," Ron cried.  
"Ron," warned Harry through gritted teeth. "How did he find out?"  
"Pansy Parkinson heard Parvati talking to Lavender about it. Why do I have to room with such a loud mouth?"  
"Yeah, well you wouldn't be in trouble if Pansy didn't hate you. She's a Slytherin; of course she'd tell Snape."  
"Dirty Slytherins," moaned Ron. "Life ruiners!"  
"Ron!" chorused both Harry and Hermione. After glaring him down for a moment, the two turned back to each other.  
"He asked me what I was doing with it and I told him I put study notes on it." Hermione crossed her arms nervously.  
"And what did he say?"  
"'Typical!'" Hermione did her best Snape impression, causing Ron to snort.  
"Let's just hope he doesn't destroy it," Harry said, ignoring the red- head.  
"He told me it was confiscated until further notice." Hermione sighed. "Just when we were having so much fun..."  
Ron sighed, too. "Just when I was learning how to use the bloody thing."  
  
*****  
  
Snape sat in his office, drumming his fingers on the desk and glaring at Hermione's computer. That dratted Gryffindor know-it-all had told him nothing except the name of the 'thing.' For the time being he was thwarted, but not for long. He was a Slytherin, and he always had a plan.  
"You may think I'll go to Dumbledore, but you'll be wrong. No, this time I am going to find pure, unexplainable evidence that you are up to no good. I'll find out what you're up to, and I'll crush you when I do," he muttered. "You and your ruddy friends..."  
He sat up at the sound of knocking upon the door. Brushing off stray hairs from his shoulders, Snape sat up straight so he would appear tall and menacing.  
"Enter."  
"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" It was Elton Pincher, a Slytherin 6th year.  
"Don't studder like a snivling Hufflepuff. Lord..."  
"Sorry, sir," Elton said, trying to look mean.  
"Better...I suppose. Now, you are muggle-born, correct?"  
Elton looked horrified. He shifted his gaze down to the floor. Snape clenched his jaw and repeated the question. Finally Elton answered.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good, now-"  
"Sir, please don't tell anyone!"  
Snape was taken a-back. The Pincher boy had suddenly turned very pale and his hair shielded his face from view.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...they'd gang up on me if they knew- if they knew I was a Mudblood. I'm the only one in Slytherin."  
"Nonsense," Snape said with a careless wave. "I could name at least four more. Now, sit down and let me talk."  
Elton did as he was told, the look on his face a mix between relief and the fear of the deadly tone in the potion master's voice.  
"Now, Mr. Pincher. Do you know what a computer is?" He gestured to the computer on his desk.  
"Of course, I have one at home."  
"Good. How much do you know about these things?"  
"Erm...quite a lot sir. My father is a computer programmer."  
"Good. VERY good."  
Elton gulped nervously at the sinister look on Snape's face.  
"Now, how does it work..."  
  
*****3 hours later*****  
  
"That's very good, Professor. You're getting the hang of it."  
Snape was moving the mouse about the page, clicking on the boxes and 'buttons' that Elton had told him about.  
"Now, I have another question," Snape said. "What is this button here."  
Elton peered over Snape's shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"It appears to be an internet connection button."  
"A what?"  
"The internet is a program that connects computers. It's...like...the floo networks, I suppose. This way muggles can connect with other muggles without using telephones* or letters. It happens instantly."  
"I see."  
"But this is named the HogwartsNet. Which leads me to believe that it is a connection in the school. It probably doesn't work anywhere else because, I think, it's an original program. See look..."  
Elton double clicked on the icon and a scroll popped up and unrolled. It had a entry field that said "USER NAME" and one that said "PASSWORD" as well as a box that was checked to remember the password.  
"It's original alright. And the user name and password are already there. All you would have to do is hit the enter key and you would be 'online.'"  
Snape did so. Two more scrolls popped up. One said Screech-Mail and the other said ChatterBox.  
"What are these?" Snape crossed his arms. It was becoming more and more confusing.  
"Well, I suppose that Screech-Mail is E-mail, or electronic mail. That should contain letters from people, and a way to write back. And ChatterBox looks like Instant Message. That one is self-explanatory."  
Snape did not tell Elton that it certainly was NOT self-explanatory to him.  
"Very good Elton. You may go back to your dormitory. I'll send for you if I need you again."  
Elton gave a smirk and a thank you and left the office promptly, glad to be free once more.  
Back in the office, Snape was clicking on the button to open the Screech-Mail. Once open he saw a column of mail topics.  
"Nothing...nothing...this is useless," he muttered as he scanned the list. He made to close the Screech-mail when something caught his eye. It was a topic and it simply said 'Snape.'  
  
From: 4eyes@hogwartsnet.wiz (harry)  
To: fuzzbrain@hogwartsnet.wiz (hermione)  
Topic: Snape  
Time: 1.32am, 20/09/97**  
  
Your mail reads:  
  
Hey H,  
I promised you I'd tell you more about the Snape thing, but you aren't online, so I thought I'd write you an e-mail. I know it's odd to think that I have a crush on him. We all have been calling him a greasy git for years, but for the past two years I've noticed something different about him. I don't feel an intense hatred anymore, and for a while now, I've been hoping that he'll stop hating me. I know it's ridiculous, but I think there is something special about him. Something that no one bothers to notice. And on top of that, he's dead sexy. hahaha. Okay, so I promised I wouldn't say that anymore, so that was the last time. Don't keel over now.  
  
-Harry  
  
Snape hit the close button and turned off the computer. His stared hard at the blank screen with only one thought running through his head.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived was gay.  
  
*****  
  
*I'm going with the assumption that Snape, being a learned wizard and a professor and a spy, etc etc, would know what a telephone is already.  
  
**This is based on a very comprehensive website that seems to know what it's talking about. So I went with it, seeing I have no idea when the books are set exactly, and the site has a lot of information to back it up.  
  
Thanks for reading!!!! ^.^ 


	3. Snape Gets the Hookup

I know it's been a long time (too long) since I've updated this story, but believe me, I haven't forgotten about it, nor about any of you that keep reviewing even as it was slipping into the void of FF.net. Thank you, if you have still kept interested. This story is dedicated to all of my reviewers and to our dear departed HP Character. We'll miss him.  
  
********  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Three: Snape Gets the Hook-up  
  
Snape turned the computer on and glared at the friendly welcome message. Once it was gone, he connected to HogwartsNet and entered Hermione's Screech-Mail to reread the odd letter. Again and again his eyes scanned the document. [.for a while now, I've been hoping that he'll stop hating me.]  
  
"Unlikely," he snarled with a snort.  
  
[And on top of that, he's dead sexy.]  
  
Snape frowned at this. No one had ever said anything like that about him, had they? No.not that he knew of. He looked at the sentence once more, a sullen pout upon his lips. Then, on the screen of the computer, to his surprise, appeared a hand. It didn't look like the rest of the graphics, but rather as if it was.behind the screen. Snape was even more surprised when the hand reached through the glass, followed by an arm, elbow, shoulder and then a face. The face of Harry Potter. Harry pulled Snape's face towards him, softly brushing his tender lips against Snape's-  
  
"Oh, Merlin!"  
  
Severus Snape sat up in bed as fast as a bolt of lightning. He couldn't get the Screech-Mail out of his head. Harry Potter, THE HARRY POTTER, thought that he was sexy. And on top of that he hoped that he wouldn't be hated any more! Preposterous! Never in infinity! Severus Snape wanted nothing to do with the man.  
  
Man? Not boy? .No, man was the word. Harry was no longer a boy. This was altogether distressing. How to clear his mind of Harry's deep, green eyes, mischievous smile (not unlike his own at that age), and forming that smile.those rosebud lips.  
  
"STOP IT, MAN!" Snape shouted at himself. He was all at once aware of the deadly quietness of his chambers. He couldn't stand it.  
  
*****  
  
"Up, Mr Pincher. Follow me."  
  
Elton stared up at his head of house through mostly closed eyelids.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me. Up."  
  
Elton sat up and looked around the dormitory. All the other Slytherin 6th years were fast asleep. He slid his feet into his slippers and stood up, following Snape into the common room. They sat down, Elton trying his best to hold up his head.  
  
"Do you mind.erm.what time is it?"  
  
"Six o'clock in the morning."  
  
"The sun isn't up yet."  
  
"I am very aware of that, Mr Pincher. Any more obvious remarks I need to hear?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
There was a dragging silence while Snape lit a fire in the vicinity of the fireplace and glared into it. Elton cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Have you even been asleep, Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape's eyes snapped over to the speaker.  
  
"That's a rather bold question. I think most would call that prying."  
  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Stop sniveling. I need you to get me a computer."  
  
Elton took a few moments to process this. "You want a computer?"  
  
"No." Snape shoved his head in his hands. "I'm just asking for one for the FUN OF IT! You imbecile!"  
  
Elton fully woke up at that moment.  
  
"It's no problem, sir. I can have my father send one to you. It's just a matter of time and money."  
  
"Money is of no consequence. I need it as soon as possible. And you are to breathe a word of this to no one."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You may go back to bed, Pincher."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And Pincher-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will start tutoring as soon as it arrives."  
  
Elton paused in confusion. "But Potions is my top cla-"  
  
Snape sighed. "My tutoring. Do go back to bed."  
  
Elton nodded with understanding. "Yes sir."  
  
*****  
  
The package arrived three days later and Snape wasted no time in setting it up in his main chambers. As soon as dinner was over he snagged Elton, who was trying his best to hide, in the hall.  
  
"I need you to find out something for me. Are you listening carefully?"  
  
Elton nodded, putting on his best game face. Inside he was figuratively wetting his trousers.  
  
"Get Ms Granger alone and find out how she made the box that powers her computer. I need every detail you can get. Use a double agent.wheedle it out of her.I really don't care how, short of extreme violence. Do you think you can do that without bumbling it up?"  
  
Elton nodded because he couldn't have said 'no' even if he had wanted to.  
  
"Good. You have two days."  
  
As the potion master stalked down the hall, Elton gulped.  
  
"Two days?"  
  
*****  
  
That night at dinner, Ron was not very happy. The reason was about ten feet away from where he and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was talking to another guy.  
  
"What does he think he's doing," muttered Ron, stabbing his chicken an alarming number of times. "Look at him, he's chatting her up, and she's smiling and laughing...I just can't stand it."  
  
"Ron, just because he asked to speak to her for a moment doesn't mean he's 'chatting her up.'"  
  
"He's a dirty Slytherin...they only want one thing from a girl..."  
  
...  
  
"...I was wondering if you could tell me about something." Elton smiled shyly at Hermione.  
  
"Of course, but you have to tell me what you want to know first."  
  
"I heard from Pansy Parkinson that you have a computer. I was curious to know how you power it."  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip. He was a Slytherin, but Elton was also very nice and had never been known to be a scoundrel. "Well...I suppose I can tell you that..."  
  
...  
  
"...dirty, rotten, snake tongued-"  
  
"Watch was you say about snake tongues," Harry warned.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
A moment later, Hermione joined them. She smiled brightly at Ron.  
  
"What are you boys talking about," she asked.  
  
"What were you talking about," Ron shot back. Hermione glanced at Harry with a knowing look.  
  
"A possible date," she told him.  
  
Ron turned red at the thought, "That dirty, rotten-"  
  
"He was asking about the computer," Hermione quickly interrupted. "It turns out his father works with computers and he was curious. That's all."  
  
Ron was still red.  
  
Harry leaned over. "You have to admit that Elton is rather nice for a Slytherin," he helpfully added.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you get the information?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. No- don't turn around. Pretend that you're just resting against the wall. Can you help me build a power box?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. How did you get the information from Granger?"  
  
"I asked her nicely."  
  
...  
  
"I hadn't considered that as a possibility."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Sir, why are you hiding behind a gargoyle?"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again if you are still reading this a for being patient with me!!!!! Kisses to you all!!!!!!! 


	4. Snape Investigates

I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been getting so many reviews lately and I haven't even updated for...well, lets not dwell on that. But I just got two tonight, so that's it! I'm off my arse and writing all of you that kept reviewing a new chapter! This is for you!!!!!!!! KISS KISS KISS!!!  
  
...oh and just because I've made you wait so long, this chapter has the deception AND the chocolate cream pie promised at the end of chapter one ^.~  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Four: Snape Investigates  
  
"...Justin Finch-Fletchly, Colin Creevy and Elton Pincher," Hermione was saying to Harry as Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron sat down and stuffed a blueberry scone into his mouth.  
  
"Wotcher doin', naming the muggleborns next on Harry's list to kill," he asked through a full mouth. Hermione grimaced at the sight.  
  
Harry sighed, "Ron, that joke is so old, it needs a hip replacement. When will you stop with the Heir of Slytherin bit?"  
  
"When I get tired of it," Ron answered before chugging a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Ahhh...that hits the spot."  
  
"For your information," said a disdainful Hermione, "We were listing the students that have computers at the school now."  
  
"And they happen to be muggleborns because they're the only students who can get computers this quickly...or know what they are for that matter," Harry added. "But on the up side, we've sold HogwartsNet to all of them...it's a community."  
  
"Maybe this will help to bring about unity between the houses," Hermione said, while Harry rolled his eyes, having heard this for the hundredth time. "Well, it could!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said warily, "Or your invention could just turn on you a bite you in the arse. If you ask me those Screech-Mail and ChatterBox things are untrustworthy."  
  
"You're just peeved because you don't have a computer," Hermione said huffily. "I'm off to class. You'd better hurry or you'll be late."  
  
But Ron still looked worried.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Potter, if I have to ask you to pay attention to your potion one more time, I'll take twenty points from Gryffindor before you can say 'computer.'" Snape stalked back to the front of the class with a wicked smirk while Harry gazed after him. Malfoy snickered with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Concentrate, Harry," whispered Hermione with exasperation. "Boys...lust, lust, lust..."  
  
"What is she on about," Ron asked quietly. Harry just shook his head. Minutes later, they were free from Snape's tyranny.  
  
"Did you hear the tone of his voice when he said computer," asked Hermione. "He's up to something and all you can do is stare off into the distance like a lovesick puppy."  
  
"Who's staring at who?" Ron ran to catch up, having been stopped by Snape on the way out.  
  
"Nobody," Harry said quickly. "What did Snape want?"  
  
"I'm not sure, actually. He looked as if he wanted to ask me something, but then just sent me away."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips in thought.  
  
"Yes," she said, "Definitely up to something..."  
  
*****  
  
fuzzbrain: oh! justin's on...this is really exciting  
  
4eyes: I know. I'm going to invite him in to the conversation.  
  
fuzzbrain: already did  
  
*hufflepuffer has joined the ChatterBox*  
  
hufflepuffer: Hi you two! This is worth every Sickle.  
  
4eyes: Hi, Justin. What's going on?  
  
fuzzbrain: hi  
  
4eyes: With all the people getting computers we're getting richer by the day. ;)  
  
hufflepuffer: I just can't believe no one thought of it before.  
  
fuzzbrain: let's play a game...Truth or Truth!  
  
hufflepuffer: Truth or Truth?  
  
4eyes: yeah!  
  
fuzzbrain: well, we can't exactly do Dares...so Truth or Truth...  
  
hufflepuffer: Oh...okay. Me first.  
  
hufflepuffer: Harry, truth or truth?  
  
4eyes: you don't have to ask that, just the question.  
  
hufflepuffer: Oh. Well, who are you going to ask to the Seventh Year Ball?  
  
fuzzbrain: ooooh, good one.  
  
fuzzbrain: harry?  
  
4eyes: Sorry...just remembered some homework I have to do. talk to you both later.  
  
*4eyes has left the ChatterBox*  
  
hufflepuffer: That was weird...was that too personal?  
  
fuzzbrain: I guess so...  
  
*****  
  
"Well, sir," Elton said, looking over Snape's shoulder, "I'm very impressed with your ability to pick this up so quickly."  
  
Snape shut down the computer and turned to Elton. "That, Mr. Pincher, is why I am Head of Slytherin house. Ambition...calculation...those are the keys to success. Now, one more thing before you go."  
  
"Yes, sir?  
  
"If you tell anyone -even another Slytherin- that I have a computer and HogwartsNet, I will make the rest of your days so miserable you'll wish you were being tortured by You Know Who himself. Do I make myself...perfectly clear."  
  
Elton, who had just gotten over his general fear of Snape, backed away slowly at the deadly tone of Snape's voice.  
  
"Yes, sir," he whispered almost inaudibly. "Yes..."  
  
"Alright, get out," the other snapped impatiently. Elton was only too happy to oblige.  
  
As the door slammed shut, Snape hurriedly turned the computer on again.  
  
"Alright, you ruddy Gryffindor golden savior. It is your time to suffer."  
  
[*Welcome to HogwartsNet*]  
  
"Right..." Snape clicked on the "Create Username" button and smiled a rather nasty smile. "Yes...you will suffer."  
  
*****  
  
Harry sighed and turned on his laptop. In the bed next to him, Ron rolled over and scratched his bum. Harry snorted at this and turned back to the screen.  
  
[*Welcome to HogwartsNet*]  
  
Harry signed into the ChatterBox and saw that Hermione was on.  
  
[4eyes: Hi! I didn't think you'd be up.]  
  
[fuzzbrain: I've been talking to a couple ravenclaws, but they just went to bed]  
  
[fuzzbrain: so many people have bought power boxes and HogwartsNet now, it's hard to keep track of who has it]  
  
[4eyes: yeah...I know what you mean.]  
  
[fuzzbrain: sorry to do this, but I'm bushed]  
  
[fuzzbrain: talk to you later]  
  
[4eyes: yeah...okay, I'll just see if someone else comes on]  
  
[fuzzbrain: night]  
  
[*fuzzbrain has signed off*]  
  
Harry sighed and stared at the screen. It seemed that everyone else was asleep, and he decided he might as well join them. But just as he moved to sign off a message popped up.  
  
[*You have received a chat invitation from TheMaster. Do you accept?*]  
  
Harry clicked yes and the box popped up.  
  
[TheMaster: Just the person I wanted]  
  
[TheMaster: Well...to talk to, that is]  
  
Harry was baffled. He didn't know anyone called TheMaster. He clicked for the profile.  
  
[*Name: Master; Age: Old enough; Sex: Male; Hobbies: School and sweet, sweet torture; House: Not Specified*]  
  
Harry considered just signing off, but was intrigued in spite of himself. Either this person was a git or a humourous smart ass. Harry was hoping for the latter.  
  
[4eyes: Hi, master. What's going on?]  
  
[TheMaster: Not much. Just up for a late night chat.]  
  
[4eyes: Okay. What are you the Master of?]  
  
[TheMaster: sex.]  
  
Harry made a sputtering noise. Was this guy serious?  
  
[4eyes: You mind telling me who you are?]  
  
[TheMaster: yes]  
  
[4eyes: and just what does 'old enough' mean?]  
  
[TheMaster: I'm old enough to be here...old enough to chat with you.]  
  
[4eyes: Well...can you at least tell me about yourself?]  
  
[TheMaster: I suppose. I like quidditch, potions, and DADA.]  
  
[4eyes: you like potions? You're crazy]  
  
[TheMaster: I'm a bit tall...dark hair...built...]  
  
[4eyes: um...]  
  
[TheMaster: What...uncomfortable?]  
  
[4eyes: I'd just rather know who you are.]  
  
[4eyes: is this a prank?]  
  
[TheMaster: Assuredly not.]  
  
[TheMaster: I've had my eyes on you...I know your little secret]  
  
Harry sharply in took air and began to cough. Ron woke up next to him with a start.  
  
"You alright, mate?" The redhead rubbed at his eyes. "You still on that thing?"  
  
Harry quickly hit the power button and snapped the laptop shut.  
  
"Just going to bed, actually."  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Hermione. Okay, goodnight."  
  
Harry took off his glasses and pulled the sheets over his head. Ron stared tiredly in his direction for a moment before shrugging and lying down once more.  
  
*****  
  
[*4eyes has signed off*]  
  
Snape sneered and took another bite of his chocolate cream pie. It tasted very, very sweet.  
  
*******  
  
Thanks! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! This chapter came pretty easily...so I think I'll write the next one so you can have a two for one!  
  
Please let me know what you think! I hope I haven't lost my mojo. 


	5. Out of the ChatterBox, Into the Fire

I thought I might as well re-remind you people of the warning...  
  
SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slightly explicit! Men/MEN! or Man/Man if you wanna be technical.  
  
Now that you've been re-warned or re-enticed (choose one) here we go:  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Five: Out of the ChatterBox, Into the Fire  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione sat down next to Ron and gestured to Harry who was nearly asleep in his porridge. "Late night?"  
  
"Wouldn't you know," Ron asked. "He said he was talking to you."  
  
"But I- oh, right. We were talking rather late," she lied. Harry would have to answer to her later.  
  
"It's a Hogsmead weekend coming up," Ron commented. "Would you care to make it a date?"  
  
"Always," Hermione said, trying not to blush but failing.  
  
"That's right," a voice mumbled. "Make me the third wheel again."  
  
Harry propped his head up on his hands and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"You can go with Ginny," Ron said, giving Harry a meaningful look. "You know...your 'girlfriend.'"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Right...my girlfriend." Despite his tiredness, he smiled and got up. "Let's go to class before I really fall asleep."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Despite the time of year, the sun was shining enough that everyone was taking break in the courtyard. Before anyone could join them, Hermione tugged Harry towards their favourite sitting place. Ron had engaged in a Wizard Chess game with Seamus and didn't join them.  
  
"Alright, out with it," Hermione said as she flopped down to the grass.  
  
Harry blinked. "With what?"  
  
"Oh, don't play that game. Who were you talking to last night?"  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't know. Have you ever talked to TheMaster?"  
  
"No...who's that?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he's a male with dark hair that likes potions and is 'old enough' to be a student here. He wouldn't tell me anything else really."  
  
"If he likes potions, he's probably a Slytherin, Harry."  
  
"'Maybe this will help to bring about unity between the houses,'" he mimicked. Hermione hit his arm.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry sighed. "I know...but...well, there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he was coming on to me. When I asked him what he was the master of, he said sex, and he told me that he wanted me then added 'to talk to that is.'"  
  
Hermione was silent for once.  
  
"I know that I shouldn't trust him...but I'm just so...lonely for someone."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Look, I know you're going to try to talk me out of chatting with him, but I just want to see where it leads."  
  
"Just be careful," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "For all we know it could be Malfoy trying to make a fool of you."  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Thanks for the concern."  
  
*****  
  
Harry was staring at the screen again. TheMaster was on, but hadn't contacted him. He thought about what Hermione had said about it being Malfoy but it just didn't fit. TheMaster was much more mature in his manner of typing and decidedly more friendly albeit sarcastic. Harry finally opened the ChatterBox.  
  
*****  
  
Snape was leaning back in his chair with his legs up on the desk, glaring at the screen. It wasn't like Potter to not pry into his business. Why hadn't he messaged yet? The clock on the wall moved to two a.m.  
  
For the hundredth time, Snape reassured himself that he hadn't meant to hit on Potter. It certainly wouldn't happen again! Letting his lust run wild was a sign of weakness and one thing that Severus Snape did not have was a weakness.  
  
[4eyes: So, what's my secret?]  
  
Snape nearly jumped out of his chair, which would have been awkward with his feet on the desk. He placed them down and pulled the keyboard towards him.  
  
[TheMaster: It's the same as mine.]  
  
[4eyes: And that is?]  
  
[TheMaster: If I need to tell you I'm gay, you really are an ignoramus.]  
  
[4eyes: that's what I thought it was. I just wanted you to say it first.]  
  
[4eyes: I really have to be careful. You could be anyone.]  
  
"I certainly could," muttered Snape. He pulled a bag of Erne's Extralong Licorice ("The Mile Long Licorice you love to unravel!") out of a drawer and bit off a piece.  
  
[TheMaster: So, the Famous Harry Potter, tell me about one of your exploits.]  
  
[4eyes: there's nothing really to tell.]  
  
"Nothing to tell my arse."  
  
[TheMaster: Don't be so modest. Just between you and me.]  
  
[4eyes: Anything I do has already become common knowledge. there's nothing to say.]  
  
Snape glared.  
  
[TheMaster: What, no late night exploits, no pranks on professors, nothing you feel like bragging about?]  
  
[4eyes: I don't brag...look can we talk about something else?]  
  
Snape sighed. Stubborn brat! If it took hours of chatting he'd earn Harry's trust and find out what he wanted. It was going to be a long night.  
  
[TheMaster: Of course. What about?]  
  
[4eyes: well, do you have a boyfriend?]  
  
Snape scoffed. "As if I have time for such trivialities."  
  
[TheMaster: I don't 'do' boyfriends.]  
  
[4eyes: so you're a fling kind of guy.]  
  
"I wish," Snape said before he could stop himself.  
  
[TheMaster: Well, I am a master.]  
  
[4eyes: I like the sound of that.]  
  
[TheMaster: You do?]  
  
[4eyes: I wouldn't mind being taught a thing or two.]  
  
Snape gulped. Now Potter was coming on to him. Despite his determination to be cold, he became aroused at the thought of Harry being 'taught a lesson.'  
  
[TheMaster: The things I could teach you. I don't think you could handle it.]  
  
[4eyes: You can handle me anytime]  
  
Yes. That was definitely a come on. Snape could feel tightness in his pants that he hadn't allowed in a long while. Hesitantly he placed his hand on the bulge and began to rub.  
  
[TheMaster: What are you wearing?]  
  
[4eyes: flannel pj bottoms.]  
  
[TheMaster: Take them off.]  
  
[4eyes: ok...hang on, let me close my bed hangings.]  
  
[TheMaster: Leave them open.]  
  
[4eyes: But there are other people here.]  
  
[TheMaster: Leave them open. You will do exactly as I say and only what I say. Understand?]  
  
There was a pause. Snape unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his throbbing member.  
  
[4eyes: yes, Master.]  
  
Severus closed his eyes and began to stroke.  
  
*******  
  
So! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter! HUGS TO ALL! 


	6. TheMaster and His Slave

Okay, So I have been leaving Ron out of it a bit too much. But that shall be remedied. I guess I'm just so used to being a fruitfly that I identify more with Harry and Hermione sharing their secrets and forget that Ron is Harry's best mate. I apologize to you, Ron, dearest Ron. You think he'll forgive me? ;)  
  
And as for Mr or Ms Fake Fake Fake...Did you really think that calling my story gay would be an insult? It IS a gay story...that's the point. And I marvel at your punctuation skills. Very top notch.  
  
As for the rest of you, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the new chappies.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED ARRR FOR PIRATES...NO WAIT...I MEAN R FOR FRANK SEXUAL LANGUAGE. (ei: "Oh! your FRANK is so huge!" or "I wanna FRANK you like an animal.") ;)  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter 6: TheMaster and His Slave  
  
[4eyes: yes, Master.]  
  
[TheMaster: I want you to touch yourself, just touch. No rubbing, no stroking.]  
  
[4eyes: yes]  
  
[TheMaster: yes, what?]  
  
[4eyes: yes, master]  
  
[TheMaster: that's better. would you like to know what I'm doing]  
  
[4eyes: yes, master]  
  
[TheMaster: i'm rubbing my hard cock, thinking of your succulent lips]  
  
[TheMaster: stroke]  
  
[4eyes: thankyou master]  
  
[TheMaster: tell me you want me inside you]  
  
[4eyes: I want you inside]  
  
[4eyes: I need you inside]  
  
  
  
Snape closed the saved conversation, cursing himself for losing his cool...yet again. It had been two weeks since the first sexual conversation, and every night he had told himself that he wasn't going to even THINK of turning the computer on. Every night he found that he had told himself a lie.  
  
The clock on his wall informed him that it was 6.28 am. Breakfast soon. He thought back to the end of last night's conversation.  
  
[TheMaster: Say it...you know what]  
  
[4eyes: I'm your slave.]  
  
[4eyes: I'll do whatever you want...just command it]  
  
[TheMaster: I do have a command for you. I want to see if you are truly mine. Are you prepared to accept?]  
  
[4eyes: Anything.]  
  
[TheMaster: Tomorrow during breakfast I want you to stand up and...]  
  
Would Potter really do it?  
  
"Snape, you fool. Potter's too proud. That brat would never do what he was told to."  
  
But would he?  
  
*****  
  
Harry gazed around the Great Hall, watching as the students entered and took their seats to eat. Hermione and Ron were sitting to his left, whispering about something...probably sweet talk, Harry thought bitterly. All his "sweet talk" was confined to the ChatterBox in the dark of night. As the seconds ticked by, Harry couldn't help but wonder where TheMaster was sitting. He glanced nervously at his watch. Thirty seconds to go.  
  
"What's the matter, mate," Ron asked. "You looking for someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, Hermione and I were thinking that we'd go eat at that new soda fountain on Saturday. The one down by...what's it called? Oh that's right- what the bloody..."  
  
Ron trailed off at the sight of Harry suddenly standing and climbing on top of the bench. Harry loudly cleared his throat and all eyes, including those of the professors', turned to him.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement. I, Harry Potter, do declare that I am lower than a snake's belly; I am a loon, a scoundrel, a mangy flea-ridden dog; I am no better than a silly-headed school girl, and I dress like one in my spare time; I am no better at magic than a second rate muggle illusionist. In short, I am a nothing. Thank you, very much."  
  
With that, he sat back down and continued eating. Applause roared through the hall, as did hoots and laughter. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion, but Harry just kept eating. He seemed altogether unaware that he's just made fool of himself in front of the entire school, although if anyone had been watching closely, they would have seen his hands shaking and a faint blush across his cheeks. And someone was watching closely. Severus Snape had never been more aroused in his life.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Potter! Just what was that supposed to be?" Professor McGonnagal swept through her office door after Harry and waved it shut behind her with a slam. "I never...in all my years...just explain yourself!"  
  
"It was out of my control," he replied, wincing against the tirade that was sure to come.  
  
"Out of your control?! What is that supposed to mean? You are a seventh year, for goodness sake. You are supposed to be a shining example of all that is expected from a young wizard. And here I thought you were turning into a mature young man. I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. Very disappointed."  
  
"It was out of my control," he said again, replying just as TheMaster had instructed him to.  
  
"Well, then it is out of my control, too. Come along, Potter. To the Headmaster with you. It's too early in the morning for this..."  
  
McGonnagal muttered under her breath all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"In you go. I dearsay he's expecting you."  
  
Harry entered the office that he'd been in so many times over the last six years and closed the door behind him. Harry looked around for the headmaster, but saw no one but Fawkes.  
  
"Please have a seat, Harry."  
  
He jumped, took a deep breath and sat down in a large comfortable chair facing Dumbledore's desk. The old professor stepped down the stairs to Harry's right and settled into his own seat.  
  
"Now," the elder said. "That was some announcement you had for us this morning. May I ask why you chose to do this?"  
  
"It was out of my control," said Harry dutifully.  
  
"As I suspected," Dumbledore replied with that famous twinkle in his eye. Harry was a little shocked. "Now, there's no denying that I have a soft spot as far as you are concerned, but I'm afraid that I cannot play favourites this time. You will have to serve detention tonight with Professor McGonnagal, after supper. She's very infuriated, you see. I do hope that this doesn't happen again, Harry. You have always been a role model to the younger students."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"No need. You may go to class."  
  
*******  
  
Professor McGonnagal glared at Harry all throughout Transfiguration class. Her mood was so feirce that Hermione and Ron didn't dare say a word to their friend until class was over. Once they were out in the hall, the pair pounced.  
  
"Just what was that supposed to be," Ron asked.  
  
"It was out of my control," Harry told him. Ron stopped walking for a moment, but quickly recovered.  
  
"It was out of your control? That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the redhead.  
  
"He's right, Harry. You're never going to live down that bit about dressing like a schoolgirl."  
  
"It was out of my control," he said again, this time holding back a laugh. He knew that he should care more about the consequences of his actions, but somehow, he didn't.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ron. We'll be late for Potions."  
  
Harry had to quicken his pace to keep up. He joined them in the queue outside of the class.  
  
"Hey, Nothing!"  
  
Harry turned to face the Slytherin's. Malfoy, as expected.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look, Nothing answers when you call him. How like a mangy dog." Malfoy sneered and the other Slytherin's sniggered at their leader's put down. Harry just blinked.  
  
"C'mon, Nothing," Pansy Parkinson said in her shrill tone. "Why don't you give us that announcement one more time...in case we forgot something."  
  
Harry continued to stare.  
  
"What's the matter, School-girl Potter," Malfoy snarled. "Snake got your tongue? Don't we get a recap?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It was out of my control."  
  
From the doorway, Severus Snape did his best to hide a pleased smirk.  
  
"Oh, was it now, Mr. Potter?" Harry gulped at the penetrating stare that Snape had fixed him in. "Everyone in the classroom...now."  
  
There was a mad rush to see who could get to their seats the quickest. Snape, however, took his time in stalking to the front of the room. He sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed and a menacing glare.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter. I'm sure we'd all like to know what that little display was all about this morning. Care to indulge?"  
  
Harry hesitated. Should he make up an excuse? Was TheMaster in the room with him now?  
  
"It-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was out of my control."  
  
Snape had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing. "I see. Ten points from Griffindor."  
  
Half the class took to grumbling under their breaths. What had happened to Harry? He was supposed to be their hero.  
  
"Alright. Enough of this little distraction. Quills out and mouths shut."  
  
*****  
  
Ron was waiting for Harry in the common room after he had finished his detention. The redhead had snagged their favourite chairs by the fire. He and Hermione had said little to Harry the whole day in reaction to his silence about the breakfast incident.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to ask what got into you this morning, because I know what you'd say. I just want to say that I know this has something to do with TheMaster. I know you talk to him every night."  
  
Harry was staring blank-faced into the fire.  
  
"You can talk about that...can't you?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, Ron. I'm not trying to be rude."  
  
"I know mate. You've just been rather odd lately. I don't know what to make of it."  
  
Harry took a moment before he answered. "Well, you've got Hermione, and I'm so glad you're happy. Lord knows it took both of you long enough to get over yourselves and get together. But I want to be happy, too. It's hard when my options are...limited. I have no way of knowing who would even be attainable."  
  
"What happened to gaydar," Ron snorted. Harry threw him a half-arsed glare.  
  
"Not always accurate, and I can't take that risk," Harry replied.  
  
"Does that mean you suspect some people?"  
  
Harry laughed. "You make it sound like they've committed a crime."  
  
"That's not what-"  
  
"I know, I know. It's alright. For one thing, I've always thought that Malfoy might be."  
  
"You're nutters! He's shagged every sixth and seventh year girl in Slytherin besides Pugface Parkinson. And lots of girls from every other house, I'd bet."  
  
"At least that's what he's bragged. No...he's a bit over the top when it comes to showing off his masculinity. Like he has something to prove. I've also thought that Elton might be, as well."  
  
Ron considered this. "You think he could be TheMaster?"  
  
"I considered that, but it just doesn't fit."  
  
"Yeah. That master guy sounds like a complete control freak and Elton is too timid."  
  
Harry hummed in reply. The fire crackled and snapped.  
  
"I really like him, Ron. It's not all...sexual. We talk about a lot of things...for hours. Sometimes it's nothing, but mostly it's so meaningful. He's a very deep person."  
  
Ron leaned forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's nice and all...but you need someone that can be there for you, be with you. He hasn't even told you his name. You have no idea who he really is. He could be...Justin Finch-Fletchly!"  
  
Harry made a face. "I hope not. Not that I don't enjoy Justin's friendship," he added hastily. "It's just...he's not..."  
  
"You can say it. I won't judge."  
  
"He's not attractive."  
  
"I agree, and I'm not even gay."  
  
At that moment, Hermione bounded down from the girl's dormitories. She flopped into Ron's lap and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not interrupting, am I?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course not, Hermione. Ron's about done checking up on me, I think."  
  
Ron looked indignant. "I was not checking up on you!"  
  
"Right," Harry said, grinning even more. "Thanks for the nice talk, Ron. I'm glad you're being cool about this."  
  
"No problem," the redhead answered. "You're my best no matter what."  
  
Harry stood up and stretched.  
  
"And with that," he announced to the couple, "I'm going to my room. Someone is waiting for me."  
  
He winked at his friends and scooted up the stairs before they could stop him.  
  
"I hope he's going to keep levelheaded about this," Hermione said, snuggling her head into the crook of Ron's neck.  
  
"It just may be too late, love."  
  
*****  
  
Harry fidgeted excitedly as he signed into the ChatterBox. Almost instantaneously, TheMaster messaged him.  
  
[TheMaster: Where've you been?]  
  
[TheMaster: You were supposed to be on right after supper.]  
  
[4eyes: I had detention with McGonnagal]  
  
[TheMaster: That's Professor McGonnagal]  
  
Harry blinked. What did he mean by that?  
  
[4eyes: erm...okay.]  
  
[TheMaster: Haha...just an impression. guess who?]  
  
[4eyes: Well, it was definitely a teacher.]  
  
[TheMaster: You're very warm]  
  
[4eyes: And my first guess would be Snape]  
  
[TheMaster: You're on fire]  
  
[4eyes: Why thank you]  
  
[TheMaster: Cheeky.]  
  
[TheMaster: I noticed you followed my instructions. Top marks.]  
  
[4eyes: Is that another impression of a teacher?]  
  
[TheMaster: Yes, but I doubt that you've ever heard those words from one before.]  
  
[4eyes: Ouch...now who's being cheeky?]  
  
[4eyes: So, do I get a treat...]  
  
[4eyes: master]  
  
[TheMaster: Anything as long as you keep saying that lovely word.]  
  
[TheMaster: What do you desire?]  
  
[4eyes: mmmm...get me a raspberry scone and I'm yours forever.]  
  
[TheMaster: you're in luck. Raspberry scones are my specialty.]  
  
[TheMaster: You know what I'd do if you were here?]  
  
[4eyes: I have a feeling you're going to tell me.]  
  
[TheMaster: I'd fuck you up against the wall.]  
  
[4eyes: *SPROING*]  
  
[TheMaster: I hope you're blushing.]  
  
[TheMaster: When I saw you blush today I wanted to throw you down and shag you right on top of the scrambled eggs.]  
  
[4eyes: oh I'm blushing. But lets wait a bit for this...everyone's awake and one of the guys could walk in at any moment.]  
  
[TheMaster: fine...take all the fun out of it.]  
  
[4eyes: Well...I was thinking of something else that could be a lot of fun]  
  
[TheMaster: That would be?]  
  
[4eyes: Meeting in person.]  
  
*****  
  
[4eyes: Meeting in person.]  
  
"Shit."  
  
Snape stared at the computer screen, not sure what to type next.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." The potions master sighed and slouched into his chair. "Nice usage of vocabulary, Snape," he muttered to himself.  
  
[4eyes: master?]  
  
[TheMaster: sorry. I'm not ready for that.]  
  
[4eyes: No. I'm sorry...shouldn't have suggested it.]  
  
[TheMaster: It's not that. Maybe someday.]  
  
[4eyes: Maybe isn't going to cut it for long. I really like you]  
  
"Not if you knew who I was." But something in the back of his mind reminded him that this was not so. That e-mail to Ms. Granger... "That was just a fleeting fancy. He doesn't know the real you." Isn't that what he was showing to him, though? Snape crossed his arms stubbornly. Of course not! The real Snape was trying to bust Potter...to get a confession. This was all just a set up. "That's right! Just a set up...that's all."  
  
There was a long silence and then, "Oh bugger all! Who am I kidding?"  
  
[TheMaster: alright. We will someday...but I just have to...prepare myself first.]  
  
[TheMaster: and I still don't do boyfriends.]  
  
[4eyes: excellent]  
  
[TheMaster: and you have to promise that my identity will be kept secret. from everyone.]  
  
[4eyes: okay. and i promise.]  
  
[TheMaster: On pain of...well, not death. But definitely lots of pain.]  
  
[4eyes: Good. I like it rough.]  
  
Snape smirked in spite of himself. Cheeky.  
  
*******  
  
I hope you enjoyed! Man...I didn't expect that scene with Ron to last so long. I guess I really got into it once I got going. I hope he was in character enough.  
  
Until next time!  
  
~Dav 


	7. All I Want For Christmas

Man, I'm just so inspired! Here comes the 7th (Is it already seventh?) chappie!  
  
And thank you thank you sweet dear people! Your reviews make me very happy. Don't worry...I know it's excruciating waiting for them to meet...and yes, perhaps Harry could have figured it out by now...but it's only going to be more fun in the end ;) KISS KISS KISS!!!  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Seven: All I Want for Christmas  
  
"Harry! Wake up, you git! It's present time!" Hermione assailed the sleeping man with a pillow while Ron shook his shoulders.  
  
"Mfffmmpht."  
  
"That's no excuse," Hermione said, fwapping him on the nose. "I told you not to stay up so late chatting because we were going to open present together EARLY this MORNING!"  
  
Harry flailed his arms at his two friends and rolled out of bed. He hit the floor with a thud and slowly got to his knees.  
  
"Okay. I'm up. Where's the stuff?"  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed good naturedly at Harry. His pajama top was over his head and his arms were stuck half out of the sleeves. Hermione pulled the top down and straightened his hair as Ron handed him his glasses.  
  
"I swear, mate, you're getting worse than me, and that's saying something." With that, Ron pushed Harry towards the center of the dorm room where all their presents were stacked. The three friends sat down cross legged on the floor.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "Everyone pick one...and...GO!"  
  
The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of tearing paper.  
  
"Oh, Ron! It's what I always wanted," exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked up, sure that Hermione had just opened up the package with the necklace that Ron had bought her in Hogsmead. He started to laugh when he saw that it was a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' that Ron had gotten as a joke.  
  
"No problem, love. Look...mum sent another sweater. But at least it's a different colour this year," Ron said, pulling the sweater over his head. "What did you get, Harry?"  
  
"It's from Remus," Harry replied, ignoring the look Hermione gave him for calling a professor by his first name. "It's the last photo we took together."  
  
The we in question was Harry, Remus, and Serius. They were waving from the dinning room table in the old Black house. Harry lovingly stared at his smiling Godfather.  
  
"He left a note with it. He didn't know it had even been taken, but one of the Order sent it to him a few months ago. He thought that I might like it."  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione put an arm around him. Harry let her console him for a moment before putting the picture down.  
  
"It's alright. It's a great present, and it's Christmas, and I'm happy. Let's open some more."  
  
Harry got a package from the Weasley's, including the annual sweater and sweets, a refill for his quidditch supply kit and some sweets from Ron, a scarf and a computer game from Hermione (who had gotten much better at knitting), and a rubber band from the Dursleys. At last they each had one present to go.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Ron said, flipping through his new book, 'Who's Who: Auror's of the Past Century.' "Something I'll actually enjoy reading."  
  
Hermione was pulling on her sweater from the Weasleys. It matched Ron's, excepting the fact that it was smaller and had a cat on it. Both she and Ron looked up just in time to see Harry hide something behind his back.  
  
"What've you got, Harry?" Ron put the book down.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "Who else sent you something?"  
  
"Nobody," said Harry, smiling with gritted teeth. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and got up.  
  
"Well then, we'll meet you down in the Great Hall," Ron told him. "See you later."  
  
Once they had gone, Harry pulled the item out from behind his back. Clutched in his hand was a thin silver chain with a pendant made from black quartz. With it was a note.  
  
"Wear this always. It will let me know if you are in trouble that you can't handle...although you've shown yourself to be very resourceful in the past. How Slytherin of you."  
  
Harry chuckled as he put the necklace on. He had told TheMaster just last week that he was almost sorted into Slytherin. The other had been very shocked. As he looked closer at the pendant, he noticed a little snake engraved into the stone, so as to be seen by only the closest examination. Harry smiled and changed into his sweater and a pair of jeans to go down to breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he reached the hall was that he was the last to arrive. The second was that at the table with eighteen place settings (as so few people decided to stay for break) there was only one seat left. Next to Severus Snape.  
  
As Harry took his seat - in a very cautious manner - he noticed that Snape was looking particularly...clean that morning. His hair was grease free and mostly pulled back, leaving the shorter tendrils to fall around his face. He was also wearing a new robe...still black, but definitely more elegant than his brewing robes. Harry realized that since he'd started talking to TheMaster, he had forgotten about his crush. Now he remembered with acute clarity.  
  
"Good morning, professor," he said quietly. The moment was spoiled when Snape turned to him with a sneer.  
  
"Morning it is, Mr. Potter, although I don't think 'good' is the word I would use to describe it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled merrily at Harry from the head of the table before turning to Snape. "Come now, Severus. It is Christmas after all."  
  
Harry nearly burst out laughing at the odd expression on Hermione's face in reaction to Snape's first name being uttered. He and Ron shared an amused look over the table.  
  
'Sorry,' the redhead mouthed, meaning that he was sorry they couldn't sit together, or perhaps, and more likely, sorry that Harry had to sit by Snape.  
  
"Now that we are all here," Dumbledore said, "Everyone may tuck in!"  
  
He waved his hand and all sorts of hearty breakfast foods appeared in front of them: stacks of toast, plates of bacon, bowls of assorted fresh fruits, steaming sausages, scrambled eggs, and a plate of various scones. Harry and Snape reached for the raspberry scone at the same time, their fingers brushing together.  
  
"Sorry, sir," he said immediately, drawing his hand back like the scones were a plate of snakes.  
  
Instead of taking it, Snape withdrew his hand as well. "It's all yours, Mr. Potter, seeing as it's your favourite."  
  
"Oh, thank you, professor." Harry flashed a smile at Snape, pleasantly shocked by his near-kindness. He took a big bite before something hit him. How did he know that it was his favourite? "Um...professor-"  
  
"Please refrain from conversation with your mouth full, if you will." Snape rolled his eyes. Harry quickly swallowed the piece of scone.  
  
"How did you know it's my favourite?"  
  
For an imperceptible split second, Snape panicked. He'd made a mistake. It was all over. Harry knew. But then the Slytherin spirit kicked in and he calmed instantly.  
  
"Why else would you take the raspberry if it wasn't your favourite?" Snape raised an eyebrow as if to show that only an idiot wouldn't draw that conclusion.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Harry replied. "It's just that you sounded so sure."  
  
"I'm always sure, Mr. Potter. That's my way."  
  
Harry blushed and took another bite of scone while looking down into his lap. Snape noticed the blush and tried to think of cold showers and McGonnagal naked. An awkward silence commenced.   
  
In his desperation to break it, Harry turned to his left to find that Professor Flitwick was in deep conversation with a Hufflepuff girl about cheering charms. He then looked across from him to see the Ravenclaw Seeker, Sean Williams, whom he could surely talk to. Just as Harry opened his mouth to talk, a pretty Ravenclaw sitting next to Sean stole his attention. Harry sighed and shot a look towards Ron and Hermione. They shrugged and made frowny faces before going back to their own conversation.  
  
'I guess Snape's the only option then,' Harry thought. 'If only he did look so handsome today on top of the fact that he's already intimidating.'  
  
Harry opened his mouth again to say something stupid about the weather, but Snape beat him to it.  
  
"What is that ridiculous thing around your neck, Mr Potter?"  
  
Harry looked down at TheMaster's gift. "It's a...friendship pendant. A good friend sent it to me for Christmas."  
  
"I see," Snape held out a long fingered hand. "May I?"  
  
Harry slowly unclasped the chain and coiled the necklace into Snape's palm. The potions professor held it close to his face, as if examining it.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," he said after a moment. "Must be a very GOOD friend to send such a nice pendant. And that's an interesting choice for an engraving. It makes one wonder."  
  
With that, he passed the necklace back to Harry and said nothing to him for the remainder of breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
After the day's festivities, Hermione, Harry and Ron spent the evening lounging about the Gryffindor common room, as they had it completely to themselves. Harry was draped across a couch and Hermione and Ron sat in their favourite chairs. A fire crackled in the fireplace.  
  
"So, Harry," Hermione said after a lazy silence. "I just had a thought."  
  
"What," he replied.  
  
"If you aren't getting any messages or e-mails from TheMaster this break, that means he isn't someone staying here for Christmas."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Harry said, scratching his head. Ron straightened up a bit.  
  
"Not necessarily," Ron told them. "He could be here but is smart enough to realize that messaging Harry during break would narrow it down to fifteen people, not counting us."  
  
"Ten people, Ron," Hermione said, not to be outdone.  
  
"Why ten?" Ron leaned forward.  
  
"Because you can't count Dumbledore or the other professors that stayed behind," she pointed out. Ron nodded in understanding.  
  
Harry sat up. "Then it's really seven people. Can't count the girls."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "TheMaster could be a girl that's lying to you."  
  
Ron crossed his arms, too. "Then TheMaster could be Snape for all we know!"  
  
There was a long silence and then a burst of laughter from all three. Harry was laughing so hard he rolled onto the floor for the second time that day.  
  
"Harry wishes it was," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I haven't heard anything more ridiculous."  
  
"Agreed," Harry gasped. "Thanks, Ron. I needed a good laugh."  
  
"Any time, mate." Ron said with a grin. Then it suddenly changed to a confused frown. "Wait...Harry has a crush on Snape?"  
  
Harry and Hermione began laughing again.  
  
*****  
  
4eyes: Ron's whining about the clacking noise again.  
  
fuzzbrain: just hit him  
  
4eyes: Says he can't sleep.  
  
fuzzbrain: I give you permission  
  
4eyes: That worked.  
  
fuzzbrain: I have a new idea. we can make a list of what we know about themaster and guess who he is  
  
fuzzbrain: of course counting on the fact that what he's told you isn't a lie  
  
4eyes: Okay, sounds like fun.  
  
4eyes: his bio says that he's old enough, likes school and torture (though I'm sure he's kidding on that one), and that's it on that. The rest is ambiguous.  
  
fuzzbrain: okay. old enough, school, torture. Gee...what a great guy  
  
4eyes: Shut up!  
  
fuzzbrain: sorry, sorry  
  
fuzzbrain: what else?  
  
4eyes: forgiven ;) Okay, he told me that he likes potions, DADA and quidditch.  
  
4eyes: and he's tall and built with dark hair.  
  
fuzzbrain: sounding better all the time...minus the potions part  
  
4eyes: what else...hmmmm  
  
4eyes: oh, he doesn't 'do' boyfriends.  
  
fuzzbrain: sounding worse again  
  
4eyes: And he told me he makes good raspberry scones, so he must like cooking.  
  
4eyes: It seems like there's something else about raspberry scones...I don't know what I'm forgetting  
  
fuzzbrain: don't worry, it'll come to you.  
  
4eyes: Anyhow, we talked about family and it sounds like his isn't any good either.  
  
fuzzbrain: he could still be any number of people  
  
4eyes: He's really great. *sigh*  
  
fuzzbrain: yeah, overall he does sound great. if he isn't lying to you that is.  
  
4eyes: He better not be, because he also told me that he was the master of sex.  
  
4eyes: That'd better be true.  
  
fuzzbrain: I wish I was with you so you could see me ROLLING MY EYES!  
  
fuzzbrain: boys! lust lust lust!  
  
*******  
  
Ah! once I get going I just don't quit! MUST WRITE MORE! and you MUST REVIEW!   
  
Kisses! 


	8. Tea and Talk

Ahhhhhhhh! I've had so many reviews so quickly! I'm overwhelmed! But not so much that I can't write a new CHAPTER!!!   
  
But first I'd like to address some concerns:  
  
The Creepy Factor: Sorry if you find the chatting/cybering creepy. I thought about that and I realized the only reason that it seemed creepy to me (yeah, it even seems a bit creepy to me) was that Harry is expecting a student (although, if you didn't notice, Snape never leads him to believe this specifically...he just leaves that unanswered and Harry assumes) and instead is talking to an older man. But then I go with my belief that love and feelings transcend age difference, and as long as Harry is of age (which he is in this one) and of the same maturity level (which he would be for the most part considering all he's been through) it's not twisted to me. Well, not twisted in a bad way ;) (But in the hot way - says my friend Alex the Gopher)  
  
THE Meeting (IRL): Don't fear! They WILL meet. I know it's gotten longer and longer but it's gonna happen soon. I promise. Plus, I'm updating faster than usual...right?  
  
Harry's Obliviousity*: I know it makes him look a bit dumb that he's not at least trying to figure out who it is, but I think that Harry is almost happy not knowing because he would have fears that the person he's talking to isn't someone he'd actually like or get along with. Those are natural fears. But he still wants to find out eventually because he's lonely. So sorry if he seems a bit oblivious.  
  
The Hot Harry/Snape Action: I don't think the action's going to be as hot as you want it, but I'm promising you now that this story will have a sequel (if it's wanted) and that one will be HOT like burny fiery stuff. ;) I wanted to put it into this story but I felt that ending it at a certain point was closure for this particular plot. So the sequel will continue along the same story but with a new plot...make sense? I hope so. But there will be some action in this one, so don't worry!  
  
*Word supplied by my friend Alex the Gopher, who is my partner in crime for figuring out good endings for this story. Thanks Alex.  
  
oh, btw, many of you have asked about Adventures In Life Drawing. I am going to finish it just as soon as this story is over. Thanks for your interest.  
  
And now for the next chapter (but not the last one...probably third to last)  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Eight: Tea and Talk  
  
"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Severus Snape swept into Dumbledore's office and stood at a respectful distance until the old man waved him forward and indicated a chair. Snape sat down on the edge, so as not to get to comfortable.  
  
"Please, Severus. Call me Albus today. I thought we'd just have some tea and have a little talk."  
  
Snape sighed but didn't object. "Alright," Snape replied, settling back into the chair. He might as well make himself comfortable now. This could take a while, and there was no getting out of it.  
  
"Here you are...a dash of milk and no sugar, if I remember correctly." Albus looked at the potion master over his moon shaped glasses as he passed the teacup and saucer. Severus nodded and took a sip. "Now, my dear boy," he continued, causing Snape to mentally roll his eyes. 'Dear boy' indeed. "How has life been treating you?"  
  
"I suppose it's not quite resembling the seventh level of Hades," the man answered. "Death Eater meetings haven't been so frequent, but the children are downright horrid creatures, as always. This lot of first years seems to been particularly keen on making my life a living nightmare."  
  
"It can't be all as bad as that," Albus said with a twinkle.  
  
Snape crossed his arms. "Longbottom is no longer taking my classes, so I suppose there is a silver lining."  
  
Albus smiled at this. That was about as positive as Snape could be. "Let's not talk about school," said the headmaster, levitating a plate of scones and sending them in the other's direction. "Would you care for a pastry? They're raspberry," he said, laying emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Oh...no. No thank you."  
  
Albus cocked his head to the side at this. Severus Snape hesitating? This was highly unusual. What could be on his mind?  
  
"Severus, I can't help noticing that you have been acting very odd lately. Is there anything that you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know what you could mean, Albus," he answered stubbornly. His expression became stony, eyes narrowed warningly.  
  
"You may think that I can't read your expressions, but I don't need to. Your eyes give you away, Severus. There is a light in them that I have not seen in a very long time."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Snape was inwardly scoffing at the very idea. What would he have to 'give away' to Albus? There was nothing special in his life. Not even Harry. No, that didn't mean anything. But then, why did he suddenly come to mind? Snape shook his head as if to throw Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"It's quite alright, Severus. Don't worry yourself about it. Only those who know and feel for you could notice such a change. I have always regarded you as a son, and I have always wanted you to be happy."  
  
"I have no need for happiness," Snape spat out bitterly. "I've never had it before, and I don't need it now."  
  
"So you say." Albus fixed him in a deep stare. "I think you have found something that brings you joy, Severus. Don't take it for granted, and don't deny it."  
  
Snape stared back and then stood sharply. "Thank you, Headmaster. I must get back to brewing potions for Madam Pomfry. I do apologize for leaving so suddenly." The last sentence was laced with sarcasm, a warning that Dumbledore was delving too far, revealing too much. The headmaster only nodded his understanding. Snape turned and swiftly removed himself from the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, what's the matter," Ron whispered over his cauldron the next day. The liquid inside was bubbling rapidly and very noisily. "You're drifting again."  
  
Harry snapped to attention and added his powdered boar's tusk to his own potion. It turned black and started to bubble like Ron's. "Sorry...it's just that Snape is acting strange."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Seriously, mate. You've got to stop this Snape thing. It's creepy." Hermione glared at her significant other.  
  
"It's not creepy, Ron," she said defensively.  
  
"He's old."  
  
"He is not," Harry whispered. "Dumbledore is old. McGonnagal is old. Snape's only in his thirties, and besides, he's built."  
  
Ron glared. "Late thirties. And how would you know that he's built?"  
  
"I can tell by the way his robes hang on his body."  
  
Ron glanced at Snape and made a face, causing Hermione to roll her eyes with frustration.  
  
"Anyhow," she said, whispering more quietly so as not to be overheard. "I agree with Harry. He's a bit distant. It's not like a spy to be distant, is it?"  
  
"Maybe his underwear is in a twist and he's trying to figure out how to fix it without looking a fool," Ron said with a smirk. Hermione and Harry didn't reply and just stared wide eyed at him. Ron's smirk fell away. "He's right behind me. Of course he's right behind me."  
  
"And just in time, apparently," came Snape's voice, "To hear the punch line. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. And you've ruined your potion. Learn to read, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron's eyes darted to his potion, which had turned red and had stopped boiling.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," he moaned, knocking his head down upon the table. "I forgot the lizard tongue."  
  
Hermione patted him on the back. "Maybe now you'll be nicer about Snape, hmm?"  
  
*****  
  
The air was crisp and the grass was damp after a good spring rain. Everyone was enjoying a lovely Saturday on the grounds, as it was warmer than usual. That is everyone except Snape, and apparently Harry, who had just messaged him. Snape again chastised himself for turning on the computer.  
  
"I don't need happiness," he muttered stubbornly, as he began to type his reply. "Happiness will be the end of me."  
  
'Happiness will give you something to live for besides duty.'  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
[4eyes: Looks like a nice day out.]  
  
[4eyes: I'm sitting at my window.]  
  
[TheMaster: Not nice enough to tempt me.]  
  
[4eyes: Nice isn't tempting? Then I'd better be bad.]  
  
[4eyes: *wink*]  
  
[TheMaster: No. You'd better stay good if you don't want to be miserable.]  
  
[TheMaster: Believe me, I know.]  
  
[4eyes: Do you need to talk about something?]  
  
[TheMaster: I've just been thinking about a lot of things.]  
  
[4eyes: Are you okay?]  
  
[TheMaster: okay...yes. Happy...more than before. Miserable...always]  
  
[4eyes: I don't see how you can be happy and miserable at the same time.]  
  
"Oh, its possible," Snape said.  
  
[TheMaster: happier than before doesn't mean blissful. I still have a lot on my mind]  
  
[4eyes: Care to unload?]  
  
[TheMaster: I wouldn't want to burden you. You have enough to think about.]  
  
[TheMaster: and it would probably give you more clues as to who I am. And you don't get to know that yet.]  
  
[4eyes: Alright. I can deal with that.]  
  
[4eyes: So, what do you want to talk about?]  
  
[TheMaster: Let's see...]  
  
[4eyes: I know]  
  
[4eyes: we don't need one now because it's over the net, but it would be fun to come up with some safewords in case we ever met.]  
  
[TheMaster: safewords?]  
  
[4eyes: yeah, you know. Just in case the dom is being...well, too dominant]  
  
[TheMaster: ooooh. Right.]  
  
[4eyes: exactly. I for one vote for banana]  
  
[TheMaster: Of course. Start first and foremost with the phallic symbols]  
  
[TheMaster: I think snake would be better anyway.]  
  
[4eyes: why?]  
  
[TheMaster: because...what if you wanted a banana and I thought you wanted me to stop? It would spoil the fun.]  
  
[4eyes: haha. Well then, I think we should go with mayonaise. I'd never ask for that.]  
  
[TheMaster: White creamy substance. How mature of you.]  
  
[TheMaster: I've got it.]  
  
[TheMaster: Penguin]  
  
[4eyes: excuse me?]  
  
[TheMaster: Yes. Penguin.]  
  
[4eyes: I don't get you sometimes. I can't tell if you're serious or making fun.]  
  
[4eyes: But no matter. let's talk about something else.]  
  
[TheMaster: I'm always serious]  
  
[4eyes: All this talk about safewords makes me want to meet you even more...so let's not put me through that pain ;)]  
  
[TheMaster: As you wish....]  
  
[TheMaster: Truth or truth.]  
  
[4eyes: Haha.]  
  
[4eyes: I should have never started you on that game.]  
  
[4eyes: What do you want to know?]  
  
A smile flickered across Snape's lips without his realizing it. He would never admit it to anyone, but talking to Harry could always cheer him up a bit. Then he had an idea.  
  
[TheMaster: What teacher do you have a crush on?]  
  
[4eyes: oh no! This one's gotten me in trouble before.]  
  
[TheMaster: the teacher or the question?]  
  
[4eyes: both.]  
  
[4eyes: I have this crazy, insane, endless crush on Prof. Snape.]  
  
[TheMaster: Do you now?]  
  
[4eyes: yes, and my friends think I'm crazy.]  
  
"I don't blame them."  
  
[TheMaster: Why him?]  
  
[4eyes: I am crazy I guess.]  
  
[4eyes: Well, because he's attractive, and dark, and has the most delicious voice...]  
  
[TheMaster: he's greasy.]  
  
"So they say," Snape said with a snort, running his fingers through his hair. Well, they'd be right about that today.  
  
[4eyes: not always. I bet it's the potions. My hair is always worse after that class]  
  
[4eyes: he looked hot during holidays. You should have seen it.]  
  
[TheMaster: Is that all? Just his body?]  
  
[4eyes: no! There's something more to him. He's so commanding...I like that. And I know there has to be more to him than meets the eye.]  
  
[TheMaster: that was sarcasm, by the way.]  
  
[4eyes: Shut up.]  
  
[4eyes: And you asked too many questions so it's my turn. Who do you have a crush on, prof wise?]  
  
[TheMaster: ...I suppose it's only fair.]  
  
[TheMaster: I've always had a bit of a thing for Lupin, I suppose]  
  
"Twenty odd years ago," Snape added to himself.  
  
[4eyes: Haha. That's who Hermione has a crush on. Why lupin?]  
  
[TheMaster: He's very...kind. I always appreciated that.]  
  
[TheMaster: And he isn't bad looking.]  
  
[4eyes: isn't bad looking? you can say it. You think he's a fox]  
  
"More like a wolf."  
  
[TheMaster: He's not as attractive as you.]  
  
[4eyes: why thank you.]  
  
[4eyes: it's your turn]  
  
[TheMaster: Without going into too much detail, for the sake of sparing me an errection, have you had any sexual fantasies lately?]  
  
[4eyes: Well, there is one where I'm making a potion and it's going wrong, and Snape comes over to help me...and then, well, *helps* me, if you know what I mean]  
  
"Oh, good lord. I shouldn't have asked that," he said, ignoring the yummy picture that had developed.  
  
[TheMaster: I do see what you mean.]  
  
[4eyes: If I knew who you were, you could be in the fantasy]  
  
[TheMaster: yes, well, it's your turn.]  
  
[4eyes: sorry, sorry. Just kidding. Um...what was your first experience with someone, boy or girl?]  
  
[TheMaster: It was a girl actually, name withheld to protect the not so innocent. It went horribly. More of a non-experience, actually. I couldn't get it up for her, and I thought something was wrong with me.]  
  
[4eyes: was there?]  
  
[TheMaster: No. I'd just chosen the wrong sex to fool around with. Imagine my surprise.]  
  
[4eyes: I can.]  
  
[TheMaster: Same question for you.]  
  
[4eyes: Cho Chang kissed me once and then I went on a horrible date with her. I'm sure you remember that. The whole school thought I was an idiot.]  
  
[TheMaster: I didn't know actually.]  
  
[4eyes: I'd rather not remember that. or the time that Ron's sister tried to kiss me. But I kinda knew by then that I wasn't really into girls]  
  
[4eyes: What was your first experience with a guy like?]  
  
[TheMaster: one night stand. He was older and experienced, I was drunk and horny...]  
  
[4eyes: drunk?]  
  
[TheMaster: something that doesn't occur often, I assure you. Anyhow, I managed to get it up for him.]  
  
[TheMaster: it wasn't very interesting. One night stands are typical for me, but not very frequent. As I've told you, I don't do relationships.]  
  
[4eyes: we have a 'relationship']  
  
Snape stared at the screen. True, they hadn't met, but Harry was right. He fought the urge to slap himself and replied:  
  
[TheMaster: I suppose it's a sort of relationship.]  
  
[TheMaster: But I want to hear about your first experience with a guy.]  
  
[TheMaster: You have had one?]  
  
[4eyes: well, it's hard because I'm not out, so I can't chance that any wizards I know are gay because it would get around and the last thing I need are more headlines.]  
  
[4eyes: but the muggles have no idea who I am, so last summer I went to a group for gay young adults and met a nice guy. We only went on one date.]  
  
[TheMaster: and?]  
  
[4eyes: well, I met him at a cafe and we had some coffee. Then he invited me back to his apartment for a movie. So we were watching the movie and he had his arm around me and one thing led to another...and we were kissing when, BAM! hand down my pants. New territory, but I couldn't stop him...didn't want to]  
  
[TheMaster: understood]  
  
[4eyes: so, that was great, but I told him that I'd better be going home before the Dursley's made a fuss, so he said he'd drive me so we'd have time to talk more. So we get into the car and before he even turns it on he's kissing me again and for the second time that night...hand down my pants.]  
  
[TheMaster: persistant]  
  
[4eyes: Exactly. So after that he drove me home. Where we started talking...then kissing...then...]  
  
[TheMaster: hand down your pants?]  
  
[4eyes: how did you know?]  
  
[TheMaster: For goodness sake]  
  
[4eyes: my thoughts exactly, as nice as it was]  
  
[TheMaster: so that was it?]  
  
[4eyes: yeah. Pretty odd, but I can't complain]  
  
[TheMaster: Nor would I...three times in one night]  
  
[4eyes: hmm]  
  
[The Master: How old was he?]  
  
[4eyes: 24]  
  
[TheMaster: Isn't that a bit of an age difference?]  
  
Snape laughed at himself. "Much less than our age difference."   
  
[4eyes: no. I was legal by then, anyhow. It doesn't matter.]  
  
[4eyes: I don't understand people's problem with ages. I was just telling Ron the other day that Snape isn't old...to me, thirty something isn't old at all.]  
  
[TheMaster: I want to meet]  
  
It was out before he could help himself. It was as if someone else was moving his fingers across the keys. Snape wanted to tell Harry he was just kidding but somehow couldn't stand the thought of hurting his feelings.  
  
[4eyes: you do? really?]  
  
[TheMaster: more than anything]  
  
Snape couldn't believe himself. Where had that come from? But at the same moment Snape knew that it was true. He couldn't deny that Harry was his counterpart. Somehow, in spite of telling himself that he was trying to bust the Gryffindor brat, he had opened himself to this.  
  
[4eyes: just say where and when.]  
  
[TheMaster: next friday, after classes are over.]  
  
[4eyes: the astronomy tower okay?]  
  
[TheMaster: that's fine.]  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
*******  
  
Ahhh...I hope you like it. I wanted to give Snape and Harry more back story. The parts about Harry's adventure with a hand down his pants actually happened to my friend Alex the Gopher, with a few parts of the story changed. It was so fun I had to use it. Thanks for letting me tell everyone your unauthorized story, Alex. 


	9. Friday Friday Friday

Thanks for the reviews!!! Kisses to all. I keep trying to celebrate an even number of reviews (example: 50, 100, 200) but every time I try, it passes it! But that's a good thing, because it means people like me, you really like me! (sorry, Sally Fields moment) So...Happy 231st review! haha. By the time I post this there are probably going to be more...but yeah. So thanks to my 231st reviewer! I had an idea that reminded me of The Shining. For each new day the music gets really intense and then the day of the week pops up on the screen. so it's like: creepy music creepy music creepy music THURSDAY!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!! haha. so imagine that when I put up the day of the week. It's amusing.  
  
*******  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Nine: Friday Friday Friday  
  
MONDAY!  
  
"Harry's really tearing into that essay," Ron muttered to Hermione. The three friends were sitting in the common room writing essays for Prof. Lupin. Ron had managed to write an inch before giving up and laying his head on Hermione's shoulder. Having already finished her essay, she didn't mind.  
  
"It is odd," Hermione commented. Harry was staring intently at his parchment, the quill scrawling madly across the page. "May I?" Hermione reached out and grabbed the paper before Harry realized what was happening. He tried futilely to snatch it back, but it was already out of reach.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh. Now I see." Hermione smiled and chuckled a bit. Harry's face was bright red as his friend perused his paper and turned even redder when she began to read it out loud. "Ahem. 'There are two major uses for the Expecto Patronum friday friday friday friday I can't wait for friday friday friday friday...friday.' That's an A grade right there."  
  
Ron's own face was turning red from holding back laughter.  
  
"That's mean, Hermione," Harry said, grabbing the paper back with a hurt frown. She gave him the puppy dog eyes until he was having trouble keeping up the displeased look and a smile threatened to form. "Well, it's still mean."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "What's on Friday?"  
  
At that, the two friends burst into giggles and Ron rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two have the shortest fights I've ever seen." He sat up. "Okay, you've got me interested now. What's on Friday?"  
  
Harry bit his lip, unsure if he should tell his friends about the meeting.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, putting her hand on his. "You can tell us."  
  
"I'm meeting the master," he told them and then looked down into his lap, waiting for a reprimand.  
  
Instead, Hermione burst into a smile. "Great! It's been long enough."  
  
"Agreed," Ron put in. "I'm sick of you being all mopey when you aren't talking to him. And now I won't have to feel guilty about Hermione and I being a couple."  
  
"You guys really don't care?"  
  
"Why would we," Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I thought that you'd tell me it was dangerous or risky or something," he told her.  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "Why, you aren't going off grounds are you?"  
  
"No," said Harry, shocked at this very-Hermione-moment.  
  
"Oh leave him alone," Hermione said to her boyfriend. "He can take care of himself."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "Did you two just switch brains? I'm very confused."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, realizing the situation. "Since when do I think Harry shouldn't be doing something against the rules, and you encourage it?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's all very romantic-"  
  
"Sheesh...girls!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, I've just been thinking for a while now. That messaging thing is an awful lot like Riddle's journal that Ginny was talking to. Ginny told me that Mum said not to trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Well, you can't see who you're talking to, so why trust him?"  
  
"I remember her saying that Ron, but I'm being careful. Besides, I doubt anyone would spend a whole year trying to gain my trust just to play a prank on me. And HogwartsNet doesn't work outside of the castle, so I think I'm rather safe from Voldie and company. Anyhow, it's all very romantic-"  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said, smacking his arm. Harry laughed while he stood to gather his things.  
  
"Only four days," Harry said. "I can't wait."  
  
*****  
  
TUESDAY!  
  
fuzzbrain: it seems like it's been forever since I've gotten to chat with you  
  
4eyes: I know!  
  
fuzzbrain: you're always talking to TheMaster lately  
  
4eyes: I know...  
  
4eyes: I've missed talking to you.  
  
fuzzbrain: me too. you didn't tell me all the details for the meeting  
  
4eyes: We're meeting in the astronomy tower right after classes are through.  
  
fuzzbrain: how nice. I won't expect you at dinner then  
  
4eyes: And I won't pretend like I don't know what you're talking about ;)  
  
fuzzbrain: good, it's agreed  
  
4eyes: I wish it was thursday. I really can't wait. It's killing me.  
  
4eyes: ahhhhhhh!  
  
fuzzbrain: I certainly hope not...unless TheMaster is a necrophilliac.  
  
4eyes: ew! Let's not go there.  
  
fuzzbrain: agreed again.  
  
fuzzbrain: I bet we could figure out who he is if we really tried.  
  
4eyes: no....  
  
fuzzbrain: why not? he knows who you are  
  
4eyes: I know. I just don't wanna know yet. I wanna be surprised.  
  
fuzzbrain: are you afraid to know?  
  
4eyes: No...  
  
4eyes: Yes...I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid I won't like him as much in real life.  
  
4eyes: What if he lied about what he looks like? What if he looks like Goyle? Or Dudly?  
  
fuzzbrain: no one could look that bad. just cross your fingers.  
  
fuzzbrain: there's a chance he lied, but there's a bigger chance he's being truthful.  
  
4eyes: I guess you're right.  
  
fuzzbrain: i know. aren't I always?   
  
fuzzbrain: and if he's a dog, politely decline and tell him you've decided you like girls  
  
4eyes: haha. thanks. You always cheer me up, H.  
  
fuzzbrain: no problem, H. I'm here for you  
  
*****  
  
WEDNESDAY!  
  
"What if that's him," Harry whispered to Hermione as a tall Hufflepuff passed. Ron choked on a sausage roll.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know," Hermione pointed out. "I thought you wanted to be surprised."  
  
"I can still speculate," Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can you speculate when I'm not around," Ron asked. "I'm trying to have breakfast and I'd rather not think about you shagging any of these blokes."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out. "Who said anything about shagging? Someone has a dirty mind..."  
  
It was Ron's turn to stick his tongue out at Harry.  
  
"Alright, boys. Let's stay mature and civil," Hermione chided. After a moment she leant over to Harry. "He did have a nice arse, though."  
  
Ron scoffed. "Excuse me? Who's immature? And no fair looking at other arses."  
  
Hermione put an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. His arse isn't as cute as yours."  
  
"She's right you know," Harry told him. A minute later he was washing porridge out of his hair in the washroom.  
  
"Men are so sensitive..."  
  
*****  
  
THURSDAY!  
  
"Harry! Over here," somebody shouted. Harry looked up from his textbook to see Ginny strolling down the hill toward the trio. It was a very beautiful day and they were beneath their favourite tree for break. Harry put his book down and stood.  
  
"I'll be right back," he told the others, and sprinted to meet Ginny. When he got there, he gave her a warm hug. A nearby group of second years giggled and made smooching noises.  
  
"Come on, boyfriend," Ginny said, looping her arm through his with a wink. "Let's go talk."  
  
Harry smiled and allowed himself to be led to a nice shady spot by the lake. The pair sat down and Harry laid his head in Ginny's lap.  
  
"What's up," he asked. Ginny fluffed his hair and picked at the little wildflowers that covered the ground.  
  
"Not much. I just heard that you're going to meet a certain someone tomorrow..."  
  
Harry pursed his lips.  
  
"I suppose the girls will gossip," he sighed. "But, of course, I don't mind you knowing, even if Hermione didn't ask first if she could tell you."  
  
"Actually," she corrected, "Ron told me. He does tell me some things."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I have doxies in my tummy thinking about it."  
  
Ginny leaned back on her elbows. "Any idea who it is?"  
  
"No," he replied. "I'm refusing to make any guesses. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason-"  
  
"Liar!" Hermione plopped down next to them. "You want to get clues so you can win."  
  
"Win what," Harry said at the same time that Ginny said, "No, I'm not!"  
  
Hermione was caught between guilt and indignation.  
  
"Win what, Hermione," Harry said, sitting up to face her. Hermione looked down.  
  
"Win the bet...about who it is..."  
  
Harry glared at her for a moment.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Hermione said. "I'm mean and insensitive and cheapening your moment-"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry burst into a laugh. "I'm not mad. I was only playing. What's the stakes?"  
  
"Two sickles and a poster of Wood from his quidditch team," Ginny said. Harry laughed more.  
  
"A poster of Wood? Who threw that into the pot?"  
  
"I did," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione. "I spent my last sickle at Honeydukes."  
  
"You three are ridiculous. You know that, right?" Harry's shoulders were still shaking with laughter. "I'll be sure to get your final guesses before I tell you who it is."  
  
The four smiled at each other, the warm feeling of friendship all about them. A bell rang out to signal the end of break and they stood up to head toward the castle.  
  
"Waitaminute," Harry said as they reached the entrance. "Why does Ron have a poster of Wood?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione started to giggle and Ron's face matched his hair.  
  
"He's a top player! It's perfectly natural to have a poster of Wood!" They left the flustered Weasley at the door.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
4eyes: It won't be long...I'm soooooo nervous.  
  
fuzzbrain: don't be. just be happy  
  
4eyes: I can't help it. Who do you think it is?  
  
fuzzbrain: haha. stop that...you want to be surprised, remember?  
  
4eyes: Yeah....I know, I know.  
  
fuzzbrain: Ginny wants to talk to you for a moment  
  
fuzzbrain: Hi Harry  
  
4eyes: okay  
  
4eyes: Hi Gin.  
  
fuzzbrain: Can you screechmail all the details about the master to Hermione? We want to go over them to make our final guesses.  
  
4eyes: yeah. No problem. Is that all?  
  
fuzzbrain: Well...I have another question.  
  
fuzzbrain: Are you going to kiss him on the first date?  
  
fuzzbrain: Hahahahah  
  
4eyes: Very funny, Gin. You can't see it, but my tongue's sticking out at you.  
  
fuzzbrain: Just teasing.  
  
4eyes: Besides, it depends on whether or not he's as good looking as he says.  
  
fuzzbrain: this is H. if lust was an organic being, you'd be it  
  
4eyes: He's online! Bye, ladies...i'll see you tomorrow!  
  
***  
  
4eyes: Hi!  
  
TheMaster: Hello  
  
4eyes: I'm going crazy.  
  
TheMaster: I'm a bit peaky myself. Just don't tell anyone.  
  
TheMaster: I'd never live it down.  
  
4eyes: Your reputation that important?  
  
TheMaster: Every bit as important as yours, Boy-who-lived.  
  
4eyes: Don't you mean, Man-who-lived?  
  
TheMaster: Quite  
  
4eyes: My friends are betting about who you are.  
  
TheMaster: Too bad they don't get to know.  
  
4eyes: They wouldn't tell anyone else...they're good at keeping secrets. They're the only one's who know I'm gay.  
  
4eyes: besides you.  
  
TheMaster: Well...  
  
4eyes: I promise  
  
TheMaster: Fine. But only for you. I'm not doing it for them.  
  
4eyes: Good, because I'm a jealous person.  
  
TheMaster: Another thing we have in common.  
  
4eyes: it's amazing. ;)  
  
4eyes: Well, I'm too nervous to chat, so I'll see you tomorrow, right after the last class, in the astronomy tower?  
  
TheMaster: Indeed.  
  
4eyes: Can't wait.  
  
TheMaster: I can.  
  
4eyes: What?  
  
TheMaster: Just kidding. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
FRIDAY!  
  
"You have thirty minutes to complete the potion. You may begin." Snape waved his wand at the board and all the instructions disappeared, much to the class's dismay.  
  
"I hate pop quizzes," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hermione loves them," Harry muttered back, and they both looked at the frizzy haired girl, humming happily to herself as she followed the instructions in her head. Ron turned to his ingredients and considered which one was likely to be the first to add. Harry, however, was glancing around the class, yet again wondering if TheMaster was in the same room as him. He looked away when he saw Snape stalking between the tables, commenting on the progress of the students.  
  
"He looks nice today," Hermione whispered. Harry looked up.  
  
"Who," he whispered back.  
  
"Snape," she said. "More than usual."  
  
"Shhh," Ron warned. Snape was coming their way.  
  
"Good, Miss Granger," Snape said as he look over her shoulder. Hermione tried to suppress a grin. "Mr. Weasley, do manage to not chop off your fingers. I dearsay you'd miss them."  
  
Ron turned red and nodded.  
  
"And Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape as if snapping out of a day dream.  
  
"After you've ceased your impression of a empty headed school girl, do you think you'd like to begin your potion?"  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Oh, no, Mr. Potter. Please take your time and think about how you're going to ask your little girlfriend to the Seventh Year Ball."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, it is I who should apologize to you for taking up your precious thinking time. I do hope you'll forgive my taking five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry turned red and started to count out billywig stings to add to the potion. He could hear Malfoy and his gang snickering from their table. It was several moments before Snape turned away and he relaxed a bit.  
  
"That was harsh," whispered Ron when he was sure it was safe. "You'd better pay more attention."  
  
"I know...I can't help it."  
  
"At the rate you're going, you'll lose us the house cup." Ron gave a small grin to show he was kidding and added flobberworm mucus to the bubbling concoction. The three kept silent for a while, so as not to tempt trouble.  
  
"Ten minute warning," Snape called out from the front of the class. "If your potion isn't red yet, say your prayers."  
  
Ron groaned. Hermione's potion had been red for at least five minutes. He kept stirring and breathed a sigh of relief when his own turned red a few seconds later. Harry's potion, however, was still a sickly yellow colour.  
  
"I'm doomed," he said a little too loudly. Snape was at his elbow in milliseconds.  
  
"Detention, Potter."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry was so angered he forgot to be polite.  
  
"I don't allow cheating in my classroom. And if you continue on with that attitude, we'll make it two detentions. Care to say anything else?"  
  
"No, sir," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good. Be here right after classes finish today. If you are late, I will see to it you have detention for the rest of the year."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Any day but today. He almost opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself upon seeing the dangerous look in Snape's eyes. He nodded and turned back to his potion to stir it. Snape's eyes looked in the same direction.  
  
"I see you've failed to finish your potion in time."  
  
"Please, Professor. We have five minutes," Hermione said. Snape glared at her.  
  
"An inadequate time for him to finish, and I'll thank you not to question my judgment." Snape snarled. He spelled the cauldron clean and stalked away. Harry threw his head into his hands and stayed that way until the class was dismissed. The three friends got out of the class room as quickly as possible.  
  
"What a greasy bastard!" Ron was fuming. "What is his problem?"  
  
He turned to look at the others when he didn't get an answer. Harry was walking with his head down and Hermione was staring off to the side.  
  
"What's your problem," he rephrased. Harry looked up.  
  
"Well, he was right. I didn't have enough time to finish because I was being a lovesick puppy."  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. "You've gone nutters."  
  
"Don't you think he was acting strange," Hermione asked, looking at them finally. "Like he was worried about something?"  
  
"I take that back," Ron said, "Hermione's gone nutters."  
  
"Well he was," she said defensively. "He's never mocked Harry like that before. Sure, he's sarcastic, but it was a bit much."  
  
"That's what I'm saying," Ron said. "Never mind...you two are both nutters."  
  
"What am I supposed to do about the master," Harry suddenly said. "He'll think I stood him up."  
  
"Send him an e-mail," Ron suggested. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No...he wouldn't check it before our meeting. And I don't have any time to go to the dorms to write one, anyway."  
  
"Then just wait until tonight. He won't be too mad, I'm sure."  
  
"I was looking forward to this, though. My whole week is ruined." Harry crossed his arms angrily. "Why didn't I just pay attention?"  
  
"Don't blame this on yourself, mate," Ron said as they reached the great hall for lunch. "That Snape is a snarky bastard, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with him," she asked, putting down her sandwich and patting Harry's cheek. "I thought today was happy, fun day."  
  
"Today is miserable, disappointment day," Harry muttered.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of that day's classes were attended by a moody Harry, an angry Ron and a thoughtful Hermione. They were zoned out in the midst of one of Prof. Binns lectures when Ron felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to sneak up to the dorms," Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"What on Earth for?"  
  
"I'll tell you later...I just wanted you to know where I was going. I'll be back soon."  
  
Harry and Ron watched as she crawled down the row on her knees and out the door.  
  
"I hate it when she does that," Ron said. "Why can't she just tell us what she's doing?"  
  
"That's just her way, Ron," Harry replied. "I thought you knew to expect that by now."  
  
Ron sighed, then turned to his best mate. "Cheer up, Harry. You can meet him tomorrow or something."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Want a cheering charm?"  
  
"No, thank you. One day without teeth was enough for me."  
  
"Understood."  
  
*****  
  
Ron and Ginny entered the common room at the same moment that Hermione came running down the dormitory stairs. She stopped when she saw the brother and sister.  
  
"Has Harry gone already?"  
  
"Yeah...if he's late, year of detentions," Ron reminded her. Hermione cursed under her breath and began pacing.  
  
"I can't just burst in there," she said. "What to do...what to do..."  
  
"What's wrong," asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, I just thought that Snape was acting very strange lately and even stranger today. Then I had this really weird thought, but I had to check some things so I came up here."  
  
"Hermione..." Ron was looking at her oddly.  
  
"It's Snape," she said.  
  
"What's Snape," Ron asked.  
  
"TheMaster."  
  
*****  
  
"Enter."  
  
Harry pushed the door to the potions classroom open. The class was dark inside and he couldn't see much.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter, and close the door."  
  
Harry hesitated but did as he was told. When the door was in place he heard the thud of a lock and the lights illuminated. He whirled around only to be caught in the arms of Severus Snape. The tall, dark man pushed Harry up against the door and pressed his body against the other's.  
  
"Don't make a sound," Snape growled.  
  
Harry tilted his face up toward the other man. "Yes, master-  
  
BANG BANG BANG.  
  
Snape was jolted out of his day dream by a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," he said, a bit huskily, and then cleared his throat. He straightened his robes and willed away the growing erection as Harry mopily entered the room.  
  
"I hope I'm not late, Professor," Harry said, placing his bookbag on the nearest chair. Snape shook his head.  
  
"For once you've done something right, Potter." He beckoned him forward. "I have something for you to do. It's not as dreadful as I would like, but it must be done. Madam Pomfry needs several potions that she's been running low on. You will be brewing a simple calming draught while I make a few of the more complicated potions. All the ingredients that you will need are on the first table to the right as well as instructions, just in case."  
  
Harry nodded, inwardly thankful that he didn't have to scrub out cauldrons without the use of magic. He went to the first table and looked at the instructions. It didn't appear to be all that complicated. Perhaps he could finish quickly and Snape would let him go. He could still have time to meet TheMaster.  
  
Harry added the first three ingredients and began to stir. Even if it wasn't scrubbing cauldron's it was still boring. He looked over to Snape who was finely chopping a root with amazing speed. Harry was lost in the movement until he heard his potion bubbling and snapped back to attention. He added the fourth ingredient and the bubbling calmed. He continued to stir as instructed and glanced again at the other man. Now he was crushing something in a bowl and sprinkling it into the potion, his graceful, porcelain fingers moving with confidence. When Snape looked up, Harry could see he was...well, not smiling, but there was something of happiness in his face. He was enjoying his work. Harry puzzled at this rare, insightful moment and turned back to his own potion to add another ingredient.  
  
Once this was added he checked the list.  
  
"Stir clockwise after ingredient six."  
  
As he began to stir, he heard a swish of robes behind him and a long fingered hand grasped his own, halting Harry's movement.  
  
"Stir clockwise after ingredient six, yes. But you've only added up to ingredient five."  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to see Snape looking down at him. He gulped.  
  
"What does it say to do after ingredient five," Snape asked calmly. His hand was still grasping Harry's. Harry looked over at the list.  
  
"It says to let it simmer for an hour," he said, surprised at the timidity of his voice. But Snape was very close and wasn't letting go of his hand.  
  
"Then let it do so." At that, Snape released his grip and Harry let go of the stirring paddle. He expected Snape to move back to his own table, but the man didn't. Harry turned toward Snape awkwardly, as there wasn't much space between the table and the professor without physical contact. Something in Harry was excited, remembering the fantasy situation that he'd told to TheMaster. The fantasy situation he'd told to... Harry looked up.  
  
"Yes." Snape was staring intently into Harry's eyes. He lifted the hand that had been touching Harry's own moments before and brought the tips of his fingers to Harry's face. "Yes."  
  
"Y-yes, what?" Harry tried not to lean into the fingers that were brushing his cheek.  
  
"Yes, it is me."  
  
"That's what I thought you meant," Harry whispered. He closed his eyes as the hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He drew in a sharp breath as their bodies touched for the first time. His heart was leaping into his throat and his groin was throbbing from his excitement. What was happening? It was going so fast. Harry felt Snape press his mouth to the spot on his neck right below his left ear. The lips parted slowly and a tongue slithered out to his earlobe. Harry sighed and his hand involuntarily moved to Snape's waist, drawing the man's hips closer. He heard Snape sigh in response.   
  
The potion master walked him back toward the table and pressed him against it, careful to stay clear of the cauldron, all the time biting and licking Harry's ear and neck. Harry could feel the table pressing into the small of his back, and Snape's groin pressing into his own. His mind was yelling at him to do fifty different things at once.  
  
"Ah....I-"  
  
Snape pulled away from Harry's ear and pressed his forehead against the other's. He casually reached up to remove Harry's glasses and set them on the table. He was so close that Harry could feel Snape's breath against his cheek.  
  
"You wanted to say something, Harry?"  
  
Snape's lips were a mere centimeter away from his own. It was say something now, or say nothing. Harry mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Snape whispered, the hand returning to the back of his neck. "I didn't hear you."  
  
Harry licked his lips and spoke louder. "Penguin."  
  
*****  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione were hurrying down the stairs and toward the great hall.  
  
"What make's you think it's him?" Ron was out of breath keeping up with the girls.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Think about it. Tall, dark hair, built... likes potions, defense against the dark arts and torture?"  
  
"That could be other people," Ron said. "And where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to find Elton Pincher."  
  
"There has to be more that makes you think it's him," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Well, he's been acting weird lately. And today he was almost dressed up, which is something you would never notice," she said, the last part meant for Ron. "Plus, there's the fact that he says he likes quidditch and Snape is obsessed with Slytherin winning! Then Harry said that TheMaster is a good cook. Potions and cooking are very similar things. Of course Snape would be a good cook."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, as they walked into the hall. "I have to admit that's creepy, but it's still farfetched."  
  
"Not really," Hermione said as they headed toward the Slytherin table. Few people were sitting there as dinner wasn't for a few more hours. Elton was studying at the far end. "Snape leads such a solitary life. Who knows what he does? And what better way to gain Harry's trust and bust him for something? You were right, Ron. Harry shouldn't have trusted him."  
  
Ron paused, shocked at the compliment. "Thanks," he said. Hermione stalked up to Elton.  
  
"Who did you get a computer for, Elton?"  
  
The Slytherin looked up from his book. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Who did you get a computer for? I know you did."  
  
"No....no one."  
  
"You got one for Snape didn't you? You got him one and you gave him HogwartsNet and I can't believe I trusted you!"  
  
Elton's face turned white. "I-I didn't. I swear."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No....I-"  
  
"You are such a liar." Hermione's eyes were dangerously narrowed. Elton gulped.  
  
"He said if I told anyone...he'd make me sorry I ever came here...I didn't know why he wanted it...I still don't. I swear."  
  
"I can't believe it," exclaimed Ron. Ginny's mouth was hanging open and her brother shut it. "You Slytherins are a bunch of rats."  
  
Elton looked down into his lap. "I didn't mean you any harm...if any harm's been done."  
  
"Perhaps not," Hermione said, "Maybe nothing's wrong, but don't hold your breath."  
  
She turned her back on him and speed walked out of the hall with the Weasleys trailing behind her.  
  
"Where are we going," Ginny puffed. She walked faster to catch up.  
  
"To the dungeons."  
  
As the trio turned a corner they almost ran into someone running in the other direction. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny turned and ran after him, with Ron and Hermione a moment behind her. He didn't stop and they chased him all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry dropped to his knees in front of the painting and Ginny joined him.  
  
"What's the matter? What did he do to you."  
  
"N-nothing," he said, not looking at her. "Nothing happened...I just want to go inside...go lay down.  
  
"Where are your glasses," Hermione asked as she reached them. Ron stopped behind her to catch his breath.  
  
"I...lost them," Harry lied. "I just want to go up to my room."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and the four of them went inside.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry," Hermione asked. He nodded and headed toward the stairs.  
  
"I just want to be alone."  
  
Ron stopped at the foot of the stairs and watched his friend trudge slowly up to the dorms.  
  
"I'm here if you need me," he said.  
  
*******  
  
SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! DON'T HATE ME! And sorry for toying with your emotions with the daydream. One chapter to go! BTW, thanks to all the people who have me on their author alerts and double thanks to all the people that have me on their favs list. KISSES!  
  
~Dav 


	10. It's Nice To Finally Meet You

Thanks so much to Alex the Gopher for rockin out with me on figurin out this ending. Thanks Alex, hon! I'm on a roll, so I thought I'd finish it tonight! Are you excited? I know I am.   
  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FRANK LANGUAGE...So without further ado:  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE, COMPUTER HACKER Chapter Ten: It's Nice To Finally Meet You  
  
"He's been up there all morning," Ginny said as her Queen slayed Hermione's knight. "Shouldn't someone talk to him? Maybe we can get him to go outside where everyone else is. It's a nice day."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Poor Harry. What a disappointment, to think you've found your soul mate and end up with a lying sneak. I think I'll go have a talk with him."  
  
"No," Ron said, standing up. "I'll talk to him. He may be gay, but he's still a guy, and men hate being embarrassed in front of women."  
  
Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "That's good, Ron. I think he'd like it if you talked with him."  
  
Ron smiled, and went up the stairs two steps at a time until he reached the seventh year dorm.  
  
"Harry," he said as he opened the door. His friend was lying on his back in bed, but was already dressed.  
  
"Hey, Ron."  
  
"Do you feel like talking?"  
  
Harry sat up and crossed his legs. "Sure...I need to figure some things out. I wouldn't mind a second opinion."  
  
Ron sat cross-legged on the other end of the bed and the mates sat there in silence for a moment. Harry was the first to break it.  
  
"I still can't believe that he's who I've been talking to this whole time."  
  
"I knew he shouldn't be trusted," Ron said before thinking. "Oh...sorry, mate."  
  
"No, it's okay," Harry replied.  
  
"I just can't believe that Snape would lie to you like that for a whole year just to get your trust. He's always trying to find a way to get you in trouble. You must be so disappointed." Ron looked up when Harry let out a short laugh.  
  
"No, actually," Harry said. "I don't think he ever lied to me, and he wasn't trying to bust me."  
  
"But he said he was a student...didn't he?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "He never did. All he ever said was that he was old enough to be here. I assumed he meant old enough to be a student."  
  
"So he wasn't trying to get you in trouble?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "I don't believe so. I guess he was really lonely after all. Like me."  
  
"Wait...then if he didn't threaten you with blackmail or something...what happened in detention to make you so upset?" Ron's cheeks were already flushing with embarrassment just thinking about the possibilities.  
  
"Well, he wasn't disappointing, if you know what I mean...er, sorry. But do you really want to know? It involves a little guy on guy..." Harry's voice trailed off and he bit his lip. Ron looked horrified.  
  
"Harry...you didn't..."  
  
"No! Not that. Nothing like that."  
  
"Then...what?"  
  
"Well," he said, distractedly ruffling his hair. "I was helping him make potions for Pomfrey and he came up behind me because I was doing something wrong and put his hand on mine. I was a bit unnerved because he wouldn't let go. Then when he did, he didn't go back to his potion, and when I turned around he kinda...pressed me up against the table, and was kissing my neck...this isn't bothering you, is it?"   
  
Ron tried to keep his face blank. "Um...no."  
  
"Then he was about to kiss me, but I told him to stop because I was confused. When he stepped back I just ran."  
  
"And then ran into us...I see." Harry nodded. They were silent for a few moments.  
  
"I'm proud of you for not freaking out, Ron," Harry told him. Ron smiled.  
  
"I want to be here for you," he answered. "I've got to be able to handle hearing things like this because you're not going to up and start snogging girls, and as best mates we ought to be able to talk about...sex...without my freaking out. I think the weirdest bit is that it was Snape."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "That's the weirdest bit for me, too. I wouldn't have said half the things I said to him if I'd known. I wouldn't have dared."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that he's so much older?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "No. I am of age...and I've always thought that age doesn't matter if you really care for someone. I think he was letting me see his true self when we talked together. Looking back I don't know why I didn't realized sooner that it was Snape. There were a few moments when he almost gave himself away, actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, remembering with a smile. "He let me have the raspberry scone at Christmas tea because he said it was my favourite. I was so surprised at the nice gesture that I didn't think too much about how he knew it was my favourite."  
  
"Snape was nice to you?" Ron looked confused and Harry laughed.  
  
"I suppose he can be sometimes. He even called me Harry yesterday." He paused and looked into his lap. "That was the nicest part."  
  
"You really like him then?"  
  
Harry looked up again. "Yes. I do. Or at least, I like the person I think he is, if that makes any sense. And I want to find out if he's really like that."  
  
"And you think he likes you?"  
  
"I doubt that what happened yesterday would have happened if he'd only been trying to bust me. He could get in trouble for having a relationship with a student, and I don't think he'd risk that, go that far, just to act out on some grudge," Harry pointed out. "And he must care about my feelings if he stopped when I asked him to. He's certainly a lot stronger than me, and could have...well. You know."  
  
Ron chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "You have my support if this is what you want...even if he is a greasy git. And I think you'd better talk to him if you are seriously going to pursue this."  
  
Out of nowhere, Ron found himself being hugged by Harry. "Thanks, Ron. That means more to me than you could know."  
  
"No problem...I can't breathe though, and that is a problem."  
  
Harry released Ron and laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"No matter," Ron said, standing up. "Just go already. Go get your...glasses. Or something."  
  
Hermione looked up as Harry walked into the room. "Harry! I'm so glad you're up and- okay...bye?"  
  
Harry had headed straight for the portrait and was gone before she could finish her sentence. Ron walked up behind his girlfriend and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Where's he going," Ginny asked. "Check mate, by the way."  
  
"Drat," Hermione said. "You Weasleys are too good at this. And where is he going?"  
  
"To talk to Snape," Ron answered. He plopped down on the couch and looked at the two girls calmly.  
  
"You're kidding," Ginny said. "The only thing I'd be doing concerning Snape would be hexing him into next year."  
  
"But Harry says that Snape isn't trying to bust him," Ron said matter of factly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. But it turns out he really was hitting on him," Ron smiled at the dumbfounded look on both of their faces.  
  
"That's..."  
  
"...weird." Ginny said, finishing Hermione's sentence. Ron shrugged.  
  
"It is weird, but if this is his chance for happiness he should go for it. Life hasn't been all that kind to him so far. I think they might really like each other, and I'm supporting Harry, no matter what."  
  
Hermione got up and tackled Ron.  
  
"I love you so much, Ron Weasley! You're the sweetest boy in the world!"  
  
"That's nice, and I love you, too, but could you let me breathe, please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said.   
  
Ginny laughed. "Let's wait for him outside, shall we?"  
  
The door to the potions room was open when Harry reached the dungeons. He considered whether or not to knock and then decided against it. Instead, he popped his head in to look around. Empty.  
  
"He must be in his office," he mumbled to no one in particular. He closed the classroom door and went down the hall until he reached the door to Snape's office. Forcing himself to breathe deep, calm breaths he raised his hand and knocked.  
  
No answer. Should he knock again?  
  
"Just do it, Potter," he told himself. He raised his fist again and knocked a little louder.  
  
"This'd better be important," a deep voice growled. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the door swung open. "I'm very busy and- Har- ahem... Mr. Potter?"  
  
Snape's mask fell away for a brief moment as he stumbled over Harry's name, which rattled Harry. He had never seen Snape be anything but collected, shrewd and sure of himself.  
  
"I've...I-"  
  
"Yes?" The mask was back and Snape was beginning to look bored.  
  
"I forgot my glasses." Harry said softly, angry with himself for sounding timid. Snape stood back and motioned him in.  
  
"They're in here somewhere. I would have sent them to your room, but my raven is out with a letter." Snape began to look around the desk and over various shelves. He knew exactly where he'd put them, but needed the time to think. Should he mention yesterday? Would Harry mention yesterday?   
  
The snarky adult in him was saying to dismiss it as a mistake and stomp out the problem as soon as possible. The lonely adult was telling him to confess his feelings and admit that it was certainly not a problem. His inner child was telling him to play like it hadn't happened at all. Severus Snape had never been more confused by himself.   
  
Finally, as he opened the drawer in which he had carefully placed the glasses the previous night, Snape decided he would not be the one to bring it up.  
  
"Ah...here they are." He sat down as he handed the glasses to their owner, who didn't put them on. "I dare say you had trouble without them...good day."  
  
He sat down in his chair and took up his grading quill, tensed until he heard his office door close.  
  
"Not really," Harry replied.   
  
Snape looked up. "Still here, are you?"  
  
Harry didn't reply, but took a seat. "My eyesight isn't all that bad."  
  
'He's sitting down,' Snape informed himself. 'Why is he sitting down?'  
  
"The biggest problem I have is not being able to see the writing on boards...or knowing who's saying hi to me down the hall," Harry continued.  
  
"I see," Snape replied. Was this supposed to be small talk?  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Harry said.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"About yesterday." Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yes?" Snape cursed himself for not being able to say something more, whether it be an explanation or sarcasm.  
  
"I'm sorry, first of all, for running out on you...and out on detention as well."  
  
Snape took a moment to think about this before replying. He decided to bite the bullet. "I understood perfectly why you ran out. No apology is needed."  
  
Harry gave him a small smile. "Good. Thank you. Okay, I also wanted to make sure that...that you haven't been lying to me the whole year. Ron and Hermione are sure that you were trying to set me up. But I don't believe that. Of course, I really don't know one way or the other. I just think you're a better person than that."  
  
'Ouch...'  
  
Snape stood and took up pacing behind his desk while formulating an answer that didn't make him feel foolish, although every thought that came to mind made him feel such. But he had to say something.  
  
"I have to tell you, and please let me finish, that my original intent was to...well, frankly, to crush you. I was being immature and vengeful for something that isn't even your fault. And please bear in mind that it is taking all of my being to admit this to you. I am trusting in the maturity I know you have to not use this display of weakness to your...advantage."  
  
"I don't think it's weak," Harry replied. "A man must be strong to admit that he has been mistaken."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Snape looked him directly in the eyes, and Harry could see that the thanks was genuine.  
  
"But then you have been lying to me, the whole year," Harry said, lowering his eyes to hide his disappointment. Snape stopped pacing and placed his hands on the back of his chair.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
"No. I have never lied to you. I have only lied to myself. The feelings I expressed to you this past year, and those I displayed yesterday, were true, as inappropriate as they are...which is why you ran out, no doubt. I would have if an old man had come on to me at your age." Snape straightened up and turned to look at a shelf of books. After all this, he could not face Harry. In the deepest part of his mind he was sure that the Gryffindor was laughing at his confession. He jumped when he heard Harry speak from directly behind him.  
  
"I don't think it was inappropriate, as long as you really feel for me." Harry shuffled his feet as Snape turned around. "I ran away because I was confused. I've had this odd crush on you for a while...well, you know that, I told you. And at the same time, I was falling for some person that I didn't even know in real life. Can you imagine how surprising it was to find that you and he were the same person?"  
  
"I hadn't thought on it," Snape replied. Harry stood taller, prouder.  
  
"I had a long time to think about it last night while everyone was sleeping. I told them I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk to them about it. And as the minutes went by, I realized it was because the only person I wanted to talk to about it was TheMaster... you."  
  
Snape's features were as emotionless as ever, but Harry could see something different in his eyes. It encouraged him to continue.  
  
"I may be a student here, and there may be an age difference between us, but I don't think that matters. Legally, I'm of age. Emotionally, I feel too old for men who are even five years older than me. They don't know what it's like...what it's like to go through-"  
  
"What it's like to go through hell," Snape finished for him.  
  
"We understand each other, I think," Harry said, holding Snape's gaze firmly in his own. "Am I wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then nothing we do together could ever be inappropriate," Harry said, moving forward to put his hand against Snape's chest. Snape wanted Harry's gentle touch more than anything, but suddenly, something in him recoiled and the persona he'd built up for years lashed out.  
  
"I don't know what you think you're doing, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry's hand stopped in mid air and then fell to his side.  
  
"I don't know what you expect from me. I don't have time for a relationship with anyone, let alone a spoilt, bigheaded brat like you. I've been doing just fine on my own and it's going to remain that way. The only person I can trust is me." Snape's face was contorted with anger, although Harry couldn't tell whom it was directed at. His own eyes became dark with frustration.  
  
"You were the one who refused to reveal your identity. I told you everything the whole time. I was always honest. I trusted you with a secret that if revealed could make my life more hellish than it already is! And on top of all that, you were the one who came on to me yesterday, if you've quite forgotten."  
  
Snape looked livid now. "And you plan on pressing charges then, do you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"What's the matter with you? I thought you cared... Why would you have sent me this pendant if you didn't? It's obvious that I mean something. You wouldn't have sent it if I didn't..."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm not finished," Harry spat out. Snape closed his mouth, taken aback. "Minutes ago, you were confessing real feelings to me. REAL feelings. And now you're accusing and mean spirited. It's all a mask and I can see through it now. You're afraid. Your whole life you've been afraid. You're just a sad, lonely man."  
  
There was a long silence, the two men glaring at each other with confused anger. After a moment, Snape turned his eyes down. Harry's anger melted away as he realized the potion master was defeated. He immediately regretted his words.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, Mr. Potter," Snape said, turning his eyes to look out the window. "You are perfectly correct."  
  
"Look, I was angry. I didn't mean what I said...and I don't think you mean what you said either. I like you a lot. I want a chance to know you better."  
  
"Apparently, you know me better than I know myself."  
  
Harry knew what needed to be done. He reached a hand out to Snape's face and turned the man's head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I would never use anything you say against you. I want you to trust me," Harry said, taking a step forward. Snape took a step backward without realizing it and bumped into his bookcase.  
  
"Mr. P-"  
  
"Call me, Harry. I like it."  
  
Snape felt as if some unearthly force was pulling his face toward the young man in front of him. Harry tilted his face up to look directly into Snape's eyes.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you in person," he said. The next moment he couldn't have torn his lips away from the professor's even if he had wanted to. Severus Snape wasn't going to let him.  
  
One hand wrapped firmly around Harry's waist and the other was digging through his hair. Harry's hand was caught between their bodies but he didn't notice, nor would he have cared. His other hand was pressed into the back muscles below Snape's shoulder blades, his fingers digging into the flesh through the robes and shirt.   
  
Snape's tongue was running along Harry's bottom lip, darting in and out of the sweet mouth, battling with another tongue. He trailed bites and kisses down the smooth neck until he reached the collarbone. The sound of heavy breathing was filling the room, intoxicating Snape's senses. Again, he walked Harry backwards to press him against the desk, asserting his dominant position. His mouth broke contact as he pushed Harry back into a stack of papers. Normally he might have minded, but all he could see at that moment was Harry.  
  
"You want me," he proclaimed as he pressed his hips against the young man's.  
  
Harry looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. "I want you."  
  
Snape leaned over and rubbed his bulge against Harry's own growing erection. Harry's breath caught. He reached up and fumbled with the robes, allowing them to slide off Snape's shoulders. He could hear the heavy fabric hit the floor. Now Snape was wearing a black button up shirt and slacks.  
  
"Boy, do I want you," he gritted out, pulling the man down on top of him. They were grinding their hips together with more intensity, gripping flesh, biting. Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist to bring them even closer together.  
  
"You need me," Snape growled and continued to bite at Harry's neck.  
  
"I need you. I have to see you. I have to have you."  
  
With all his strength, Harry pushed Snape off of him and slithered from the desk to the floor. He kneeled in front of the panting man as if lowering himself before a king...a master. His hands reached out to Snape's belt and loosed it, pulling it out of the loops and to the floor. Snape could only watch as the beautiful creature knelt before him. Harry then unfastened the buttons on the slacks and pulled them open. An erection was straining against Snape's underwear. Harry threw his arms around Snape's legs and nuzzled the bulge. Gasps were coming from above and Harry smiled.  
  
"I want to please you. I want your cock in my mouth," he said. "If you'll allow it."  
  
Snape gazed down at Harry, who was licking his lips suggestively. "I would desire nothing more..."  
  
Harry's hands eagerly moved to the waistband of the underwear and he started to tug them down when Snape's hands grabbed his and stayed them.  
  
"I would desire nothing more, but I would like to wait."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape with disappointment. The professor pulled the underwear back into place and knelt so he could look straight into Harry's face.  
  
"There is nothing more arousing than thinking of you giving me pleasure right now, but I'm using every ounce of my will power to stop you."  
  
"I thought you wanted this," Harry said.  
  
"I do. Believe me, I do. But not right here, and not yet. We've talked the whole year, but whereas I've known it was you the whole time, you just found out who I am. I want you to be sure. And...I'd also like you to not be a student of mine anymore. I can't help feeling like I'm taking advantage, even if you are willing."  
  
Harry sighed and fell forward against Snape's chest. The other man wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I suppose I wouldn't want you to get into trouble either," Harry said, "But this is going to be very hard."  
  
"Tell me about it," Snape said. They caught each other's eyes and both started to bite their lips to contain their laughter.  
  
"Cheeky," Harry said, mimicking the other.   
  
Snape smiled, but his face was serious. "Look. I'm not an easy person to get along with, much less have a relationship with. You've seen it...I lash out. I'm not telling you to bugger off, I'm just warning you."  
  
"I lash out, too," Harry said. "Despite my Golden Boy image, I'm not perfect. No one is. I'm willing to work for a relationship."  
  
"I have a demanding job. And a demanding spying job."  
  
"I have a demanding life," Harry replied. Snape snorted at this, but not to be rude. Harry knew he'd won. Snape allowed him to stand, and then rearranged himself, retrieved his belt and picked up his robe. When the potion master was finished, Harry leaned against him and put his arms around his waist.  
  
"What can we do if you aren't going to shag me on your desk," he asked looking up at the other with faux innocence. Snape shook his head.  
  
"Lustful brat. I suppose, as long as it's in secret, we can do this," he answered leaning down and capturing Harry's lips. "And this," he said against Harry's neck, nipping him below the ear.  
  
"How about this," Harry said, grabbing at Snape's arse. Snape growled in response. "I suppose that means yes."  
  
Snape pulled the Gryffindor's hands away from his hind region and placed them somewhere safer. "If you stay any longer I'm afraid I won't be able to contain myself. If you aren't careful, you might find yourself shagged right and proper."  
  
Harry smirked and brushed his hips against Snape's. "Are you sure we can't..."  
  
Snape pushed Harry's hips away.  
  
"We are going to wait," he said firmly.  
  
Harry smiled coyly and walked around to the front of the desk to retrieve his glasses. Snape watched as he made his was to the door. As he turned the handle, Harry looked back.  
  
"Your word is my command...master."  
  
THE END! NO! Don't throw that at me! Stop! Stop with the tomatoes and cabbage! No, not the lettuce! ...of course now I could have a nice salad.   
  
Now, as I said earlier this is the end of this particular plot line but I'm very prepared to write a much juicier sequel. So save your fruits and veggies for a bunny rabbit because all it takes is a few requests to continue with a new fic about them having a relationship (and yes, that involves shagging), and bam! Your wish is my command. I really hope you enjoyed my fic and I hope you would like to see more from me :)  
  
HUGS!!!!!!! KISSES!  
  
Dav   
  
NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE (thanks Lady Lynn for the warning!)  
  
Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your continued reviews and say that I am working on a follow up and the other fic, Adventures in Life Drawing. I'm currently on vacation in another country, but I shall return with some goodies for you all. Right now my fic is in a competition, so please vote for me! I can't post the link here, but I'll put it in my information.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
Kisses to all,  
  
Dav 


End file.
